Trust
by Junesse
Summary: Something horrible happens to Bones. She desperately needs Booth's help. But does she trust him enough to allow him access? Contains a graphic rape. If you're offended by this, then don't read. R & R. Disclaimer:I do not own Bones. Now COMPLETE!
1. Relax, Bones!

"Come on, Bones! It's already past ten! Don't you wanna go home and relax? You know, relax? Kick back and do absolutely nothing?" Booth kept teasing her. He wanted her to go home. This was the fourth night in a row, that she was staying at the Jeffersonian overnight. He knew he would never get her to admit that she stayed the previous nights. But he knew it, he felt it.

_1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. _The counting really tended to help. She felt calm enough to deal with Booth, so she turned to face him. "Booth, I am staying here for just a couple of more hours, okay? I almost figured out the cause of death. But I still have to cross reference it. So, just go! Okay? She turned back to the remains an said under her breath. "Because I'm not leaving."

_She's not mad at me, like before. Maybe I should push it, just a little bit._ So he placed a hand on her shoulder, to turn her around. To his surprise, she turned the moment he touched her. But instead of seeing a Bones, ready to give in and just go home, he saw a Bones ready to kick his ass if he doesn't leave her alone. He quickly pulled back his hand, muttered a "See ya tomorrow, Bones" and left.

Bones watched him leave. _Maybe I was a bit harsh on him. He's only trying to make sure I'm well rested for our case. _She turned back to the remains. _But I have never left someone, when I know I'm about to reveal the cause of death. _She bend over the remains._ And I'm not going to start now. _

By the time Booth reached the door, Bones had already turned back to the remains, laying in front of her. _You can't keep this up forever Bones. At one point you'll realize that you also need to rest. _He opened the door and stepped outside in the cool night air. He walked over to his car and drove home.

Someone in the dark smiled. He was sitting in a car, parked next to Temperance Brennans. _You decided to once again work late. Good girl. There's nobody left to protect you, since Booth's already gone. Which means tonight is my night. _He got out of the car. He was glad he had his costume on. A police officer. He walked over to her car and kneeled. He pulled out a knife and slit one tire. He walked over to the others and let all the air out. _You're mine now._


	2. Bye, Bones!

After about two hours, she was able to prove her theory for the cause of death. She stretched. She hadn't moved, since she bended over the table two hours ago. She stifled a yawn, while walking to her office. When she saw that it was barely past midnight, she decided to take Booth's advice and go home. She collected her purse, her coat and her car keys. Before she left the Jeffersonian, she went to the security office to let them know that she was leaving. She opened the door and walked into the cool night air, heading over to her car.

_No, no, no! Not tonight. Now I HAVE to stay at the Jeffersonian. I could've replaced 1 tire, but not four._

"Problems, Miss?" She turned around. She was glad to see a police officer.

"Yes, officer. Someone stabbed all my tires."

He walked over to investigate them. He started by the one the furthest from her. He made his way around the car and stopped by the tire she was standing for. He looked at her.

"Well, miss I don't really think that this is funny."

"What do you mean, officer?"

"There's one tire that has been "stabbed" miss. Someone just let the air out off the others. Is this your idea of a joke?"

Brennan was shocked. "You don't think I did this myself? Did you?"

"I'm sorry, miss. But all the evidence suggests exactly that. You're going to have to come to the bureau, to discuss and file this. If you would put your hands out." He said, reaching for his handcuffs.

She was still shocked and numb. She just did what the police officer told her to do. She didn't even question it. Not that strange when you consider she'd only slept 8 hours in the past 4 days. He put the handcuffs on her and walked her over to his car. He opened the door to the backseat. "Get in." He even put his hand on her head, to prevent it from slamming in to the roof of the car.

She expected him to close the door and walk over to the driver seat to drive them to the police station. Her stomach made a flip flop when he entered the car and positioned himself next to her. He pointed to something in the car above her head. It was some kind of a hook. "Lift your hands miss. It will secure you." She froze. _Why would he want me to do that? _She didn't get much time to think about it. He roughly grabbed the handcuffs and placed them over the hook. He did something and when she was finally able to look up, she saw that he immobilized her. She couldn't move. _Oh, my god! I'm stuck and in big trouble. Why didn't I just listen to Booth and let him take me home?_

_This is almost too easy. _He reached for his knife and put it at her throat. "Listen to me, Bones." That word made her chill and her heart skipped a beat. _Only Booth has a right to call me that. _"I'm going to remove your clothing. You have a choice. You can fight me or not. But since I'm going to use my knife to remove them, it might not be such a good idea to fight me." He placed the knife on the top of her blouse and slowly started to cut it open.

_Oh god. I can feel the knife on my skin. I really want to fight. But if I do, I'm only going to get injured. But if I fight , my only injuries would be scrapes and cuts. It won't a stab wound. I can't just let this happen. I HAVE to fight. _Now that she'd finally made up her mind, she was going to stick to it. She began to wiggle to get away from the knife. She saw him smile and heard him say: "If that's what you want."

She felt the knife pressing against her skin. But instead of only ripping her clothes open, the knife also ripped her flesh open. She closed her eyes and felt him remove her shirt, she had a big gash over her abdomen. After that she felt the knife move. He placed it on her hip and cut her skirt of. The gash started on her hip, along her inner thighs and stopped at her knee. The only thing she was still wearing were her bra and panties.

He placed the knife on her throat and said. "Open those blue eyes, Bones." He could feel her shiver, when he called her Bones. She knew he would slit her throat without thinking twice so she did what he asked. "I'm going to give you another chance. Stop fighting me, Bones." Another shiver.

_Wait a minute. If I call her BONES, she obviously thinks about Booth. If I can link this to Booth, she'll never talk to him again. Exactly what he deserves._

He took her shirt and blindfolded her by it. Then he placed the point of his knife in between her breast, right above her bra. He slit the knife through the fabric and through her skin. He removed her panties in a similar way, which only resulted in more cuts on her hips.

_Please, somebody, help me. _But she knew nobody was coming. She also knew that the security guard wouldn't hear her if she screamed. _Why do I always park here? In the darkest, most secluded part of the parking lot?_

She suddenly froze. She heard something that reminded her of a zipper. _He's going to rape me. And there's nothing I can do about it._

He unzipped his pants, took them off and then he took his boxers of. He placed his hands on her thighs, pushing her legs open. He straddled her. He was now positioned to enter her, but he decided he wanted to take it slow. He had thought about kissing her, but he was afraid she was going to bite. He removed the bra that still covered her breasts. When they were revealed, he placed his mouth on one of them and started sucking and biting. After a couple of minutes, he pulled back to see several hickies and bite marks form on her milky white skin. _One down, one to go. "_Mmm, Bones, you never told me you were this tasty." Another shiver. _It's working._ He moved over to her other breast who got the same treatment. When he was done with her breasts he took his knife again. He cut a few words into her abdomen.

By now she was doing everything she could, to avoid screaming. Booth had once told her that torture was used to make a victim scream, so they could feel powerful. _Well I'm not giving him that power over me. _And she didn't. She didn't even scream when he started cutting into her with his knife.

"Show time, Bones!"

She froze. Every time he called her that, she had to think about Booth. Booth's face was still smiling one of his best charm smiles at her when he entered her. _Where are you, please come get me._

But the only way Booth was with her, was through his nickname. The nickname _he_ kept calling her.

"Bones."

_I'm not going to orgasm. I won't give him that pleasure. _

He could feel her holding back. So he started to slow down. He even moved his hand to her clit, to massage it. "That's it Bones, come for me."

She started to feel herself climax. Her body betrayed her, when she was hit with the orgasm.

"Good, girl, Bones!" Another shiver.

After a few moments he went over the top too. Releasing himself into her womb.

_Finally, it's over._

He reached for her cell phone while he was still inside her. He sent a message. He threw the cell phone besides him, bend over her and said: "Ready for round two, Bones?"

Her heart skipped another beat, her breathing became heavy. _He can't be serious, he can't possibly do that again. Booth, please help me._

_____________________________________________________________________

Booth reached for his cell phone when he heard the noise that indicated the arrival of a text message._ What could Bones possibly want from me in the middle of the night? _He opened it and read: Call. _That's strange? Why would she want me to call? Something is going on. I better just call and put my mind at ease._

___________________________________________________________________

"Well, Bones, what is it going to be?" Another shiver. "Are you ready or not, Bones?" Another shiver.

She shook her head and whispered a silent no.

"Okay, here's the deal, Bones. Someone is going to call soon. When I answer the phone I will place it next to you. If you beg me to stop, Bones, while you're on the phone, I will stop. Do we have a deal, Bones?"

She quickly nodded. _I don't care anymore if I have to beg or not. I want this to end. Everything hurts and I want him out of me._

Suddenly the phone rang. "Ready, Bones?" She nodded accompanied by another shiver.

He answered. He felt victorious when he heard Booth's voice say: Bones, Bones, are you there?

He placed the phone next to her ear.

_Oh, no. It's Booth. _

"Bones, please answer me. Bones? Are you okay? Bones?"

___________________________________________________________________

Booth was starting to panic. _Something must be terribly wrong with her. Why would she ask me to call, pick up the phone and then say nothing. _He decided to try one more time when he finally heard her voice. Her voice was weak and shaky and he could hear that she was close to tears. But it were the words that she spoke that made his heart skip a beat.

__________________________________________________________________

She'd started to cry. _I can't beg him to stop in front of Booth. _But when she felt the knife on her throat she realized that she really didn't have a choice. So she started begging with a weak and shaky voice.

"Please, stop… Please … stop … touching me … Please… get out of me..."

__________________________________________________________________

It was the last sentence that had the most impact. "Please…Get out of me." He said as soothing as he could: "Hold on Bones, I'm coming." He shut his cell phone and grabbed his keys. In his rage, he knocked over his glass of water, but he didn't even notice. The only thing he could hear was Bones, begging some guy to " get out of her". He shivered realizing, that she was being raped, right now, and that he was going to be too late to save her from it.

__________________________________________________________________

I heard the phone snapping shut. I started crying. _He's coming for me, he's coming._

"Well done, Bones." He quickly placed the key to the handcuffs between her inner thighs. _It's such a shame that I can't see him retrieving those. _After he did that, he bent over one last time, took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. " Bye Bones" Another shiver.

She could feel the cold night air, when he opened the door and left her alone in the car. Blindfolded, bleeding, and naked. Surrounded by shreds of fabric that were here clothes, not an hour ago.

She once again started to cry.


	3. Booth to the rescue!

Here's the next part.

I still don't own Bones.

Booth pulled up his car at the Jeffersonian. He entered the parking lot and drove to the part of the parking lot where Bones usually parked. _I hope she's still here, because I don't know where else to find her._ He walked over to her car. He stopped when he heard someone crying. He desperately wanted to call out for her. Let her know that he was here. But he knew he couldn't. _As long as I don't know whether that guy is still with her or not, I can't call for her. _He slowly made his way over to the car where the crying was coming from. He noticed that the door of the backseat was open. He took a deep breath and opened the door while he yelled: FBI, freeze!!! He immediately regretted yelling when he saw Bones cringe. When he shown his flashlight on her he was shocked to see the woman he secretly loves.

She was covered in blood. Her hands were in handcuffs and secured to the ceiling of the car. Her clothes were lying around her, except for her shirt, that had been used to blindfold her. She was shaking violently. He quickly took of his jacket and placed it on her trembling body. The light touch of his jacket made her cringe again.

Before trying to get her out of the car he called 911, requesting an ambulance for a rape victim. After the phone operator had assured him that help was on the way, he turned back to Bones. His Bones. He was glad to see that she wasn't shaking anymore.

"Bones, it's me Booth. Hold on, I'm going to get you out of here, Okay?"

She had started shivering again when she heard that word: Bones.

_I hope she's not going into shock. It's a miracle she wasn't in shock already when I found her. She's lost so much blood._

"Booth … is it really you?" Her voice was shaky and he could barely hear her.

"Yes, Bones. It's really me."

_Why did she start shivering again?_

" I'm going to remove the blindfold, okay?"

He gently removed the blindfold. She was relieved to look into Booths face, once the blindfold was gone.

"I'm going to free your hands now, okay?"

She barely responded to him.

He couldn't bare to keep looking at her. So, he quickly reverted his attention to her hands, still firmly held in place by the handcuffs. He gently touched her hands, when he was looking at the hook that was holding them in place.

_Her hands are so cold, she must be freezing. There's no way I'm getting those handcuffs of her unless I can find the key. Maybe she knows where it is. _

_But how do I ask her that? She seems to shiver every time I say something to her. I should try to keep my distance. I'll just address her as Bones. That way she'll know it's just me, her partner._

_God, I really hope he stops calling me Bones. Every time he says that, he sounds just like that bastard. But it's not his fault, he doesn't know that he kept calling me that. I just hope he gets me out of here. I'm so cold._

"Bones, do you know where the keys are?"

Her body started shaking again. She didn't understand anything he'd said to her.

"What?" Her voice was barely audible.

"The keys?"

She started crying.

_Way to go Seeley! This whole experience was traumatizing enough for here. And you expect her to know where the bastard left his keys? He probably took them with him anyway._

He looked at her. It was obvious that she was trying to tell him something.

"Booth, … the … keys, … I … know… where … "She started crying again.

"Hey, it's okay. Take it easy. Just tell me where they are. Then I'll free you. Okay?"

She choked back the tears, trying to regain control of her voice and her body.

_How am I going to tell Booth that that bastard dropped them in between my thighs? I can't look at him while I tell him that. I don't want to tell him that. _She sighed._ But I don't have much of a choice. If I don't tell him soon, the paramedics will be here. I don't want them to get it. I trust Booth more. He won't hurt me. _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_He must have done something horrible with the keys, otherwise she wouldn't close her eyes._

"Booth … he dropped the keys … in between my … thighs. I can feel them."

_God no. That means that I have to reach in between her thighs to get it. I can't do that. And she obviously doesn't want me to either._

"That's okay Bones."

She shivered and shook.

"We can just wait for the paramedics to come here. I'll ask a nurse to get them. Okay?"

She shook her head.

"No, Booth. I don't want them to get the keys. I … trust you. Just do it. It's okay."

She still had her eyes closed.

Booth felt touched by what she said._ She trusts me enough to let me get the keys._

"Okay, I'm going to count to three and then I'll get them okay, Bones?"

She lost control over her body for what seemed the hundredth time that evening. She frantically tried to stop shaking, but she couldn't. She couldn't because every time he said Bones, she could feel his mouth on her breasts, him inside of her, his hands on her, forcing her to give up control over her own body. The body that had betrayed her.

_Why is she shaking again? It's to be expected, I suppose. I'll better wait to get the keys until the shaking has stopped. _

After a couple of minutes the shaking stopped.

"Here we go. One … two … three."

He shown the flashlight on her, saw the keys sparkle, reached for it and took them. It was over before she realized it. He quickly freed her hands.

She had no feeling left in her arms. When they were finally released they fell limp besides her.

At that moment Booth heard the ambulance coming. He turned back to Bones to see that her eyes were still shut.

"It's fine. Your hands are free and the paramedics have arrived."

_Why isn't she responding to me? She's not going in shock, is she? She has to open her eyes. _He thought desperately, he would give anything and everything to see her beautiful blue eyes.

"Open those blue eyes, Bones."

She felt her heart skip a beat, a cold sweat formed all over her body and the shaking began once again. _Open those blue eyes, Bones. The exact words that he had used. _She couldn't control herself any longer. She started to scream. The screaming was the last drop. Her body couldn't take anymore. Before the paramedics could get out of the ambulance Temperance Brennan had already lost consciousness.

_What the hell just happened? _Where Booths thoughts while he was being pushed away by a medic. _Why would a simple phrase like that cause her to black out after all she's been through? Accept … I don't really know **what** she's been through. _

"Sir, Sir." A paramedic tried to get his attention. "Are you related to this young woman?"

"No."

"Could you contact someone?"

"Sure, I'll notify Angela, she's her, uhm, sister." He knew he was lying but he really didn't care." I'm coming with her."

I'm sorry sir, but if you're not related to her, you can't accompany us to the hospital. But you can ask for her there.

He sighed. He really wanted to go with her. But Bones needed medical as soon as possible._ I'll just let it go and follow in my car. Bones can't afford to loose time._

"She'll be at Washington Memorial." He turned around and a few moments later the ambulance had left.

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

_Come on, Angela, pick up the damn phone._

"Angela?" She sounded cheerful.

_Leave it to Angela to be cheerful past 1 am._

"Angela, it's Booth. You have to come to Washington Memorial ASAP."

"Oh my god, Booth! What happened?" He could hear the worry in her voice.

"It's Bones." He heard her gasp.

"I'll be right there."

"Ange wait. There's something you have to know. They only allow family to be with her right now. So I told them that you were her sister."

He heard a click and the line went dead. He jumped into his car and drove over to the hospital. He got there before Angela did. He walked up to the desk.

He flashed his FBI badge.

"I'm looking for a young woman. Temperance Brennan. She was brought in just a few moments ago."

Are you family sir?

"Kind of."

What do you mean by that sir?

H sighed. "Where is she?"

"She's in one of the ER rooms. But you can't see her, unless you're related to her. Are you?"

Angela ran into the hospital. She ran towards him. She jumped into his arms.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so glad you got to her." She quickly kissed him.

_What the hell is she up to?_

"Yeah, she called me so…"

He was interrupted by Angela.

"Off course she called you, you're her brother in law, sweetie. You know how much my sister trusts you and loves you."

She turned to the nurse behind the desk.

"When can I and my husband go see my baby sister?"

"Just follow me, miss." Said the nurse while she turned towards Temperance room.

"Thank you." Mouthed Booth.

"You're welcome." Angela mouthed back.


	4. Seeley Booth, Bones is mine!

She was still unconscious when they entered her room. The doctor was still with her. Angela's heart broke when she saw her. The injuries weren't that bad, but even in her sleep, she was curled up into a ball. Her hair lying over her face, protecting her from the rest of the world.

"How is she doctor?" Booth asked, worried sick.

"Well, her injuries weren't that serious. Except…"

"Except what?"

"Except one. This rape seems to be targeted against 2 people."

"What do you mean?" Angela had finally found her voice again.

The doctor gave Angela the photo they'd taken from the words carved into her abdomen. She gasped for air when she read them. She started shaking and crying. She turned and leaned against Booth, seeking his support. Realizing that he would need hers, when he read those horrifying words. _He's never going to forgive himself for this._

_What could he have written to trigger this reaction from her? _He hugged her back.

After a couple of minutes Booth loosened the hug. He looked at Angela.

"Angela? Are you okay?"

"Maybe you better sit down, Booth."

When the doctor heard Angela address the other man as Booth. He replied: "Seeley Booth?"

Booth nodded.

"In that case sir, you better sit down. Are you the one who found her?"

Booth nodded again.

"Miss, can I have the photo back?"

Hesitantly she returned it. _Why would he want it back? Booth is going to find out sooner or later. The sooner he knews, the sooner he can start dealing with it._

"Sir, can I ask you something?"

Booth nodded once again.

"What is your relation to her?"

Angela answered for him. "They love each other and trust each other with their lives. Although you'd never get them to admit it."

Booth glared at Angela, if looks could kill, she would've died then and there.

The doctor looked at him and asked:

"Is that true, do you really trust each other that much?" He was relieved. This woman wouldn't have to stay in the hospital that long, but her recovery would be far from over when she left the hospital. The visible injuries would still have to heal. And so would the invisible ones.

Booth nodded for the fourth time.

"Yes, we trust each other that much." He could feel the tears sting in his eyes when he thought about the fact that she'd allowed him to retrieve the keys for the handcuffs.

"In that case I'm going to show you witch injury worries me the most."

Realizing what he was about to see, Angela quickly grabbed his hands and gave him a gentle squeeze, while the doctor was removing the blanket on top of Brennan.

"Are you ready, sir? Miss?"

Booth stood up and Angela stepped closer to Booth and put her arms around his waist.

_The picture was horrifying enough. I really have no desire to see the actual wounds. But I can't let Booth do this alone. He needs my support. And I need his._

She nodded. The doctor turned to Booth and said: Okay, I guess you're as ready as you'll ever be. And shifted her night gown, revealing the words.

_No, no, no! _

He gasped when he saw her abdomen and the words carved into her.

_This can't be true. I must be dreaming. This is just a horrible nightmare and I'm going to wake up in a few minutes._

Angela gasped aswell.

It was the sound of Angela gasping that brought him back to reality.

_I'm not dreaming. The words are actually there. Carved into her flesh and in my memory._

Booth and Angela kept staring at Brennans abdomen.

_It's a good thing that they're holding eachother. It's probably the only reason they're still standing._

The doctor approached Brennan and covered her up again.

He closed his eyes, trying to escape those horrible words. But he couldn't. They were now carved into his memory to.

_Seeley Booth, Bones is mine._

Angela watched Booth and waited for him to open his eyes again.

_This is all my fault! _

_This happened to her because of me. _

_Some sick bastard raped her and hurt her just because I work with her. _

_Because I love her. _

_How can she ever forgive me? _

_How can I ever forgive myself?_

When Booth didn't open his eyes, Angela realized what he was thinking. She softly spoke:

"Booth, we have to go. She has to rest. Besides we need to go to her place to get her some things. Things she's going to need as long as she's in the hospital. Okay?

_I really don't wanna go. _

_But it's my fault that she was raped, she probably doesn't wanna see me when she wakes up anyway. _

_But she can't be left alone._

"Angela, we can't leave her alone. You stay. I'll go get her stuff. Do you have a key to her apartment?"

Angela nodded and handed the key. She understood the urge to get out of the room. And the worry to leave Bren behind.

Before Booth left she gave him a hug and whispered: "It's not your fault Booth, she'll get better. I promise."

Booth returned the hug and left, not believing anything Angela just told him.


	5. Nightmares and harsh realizations!

Fortyfive minutes after Booth left, Brennan woke up. She closed her eyes again to shield them from the bright light.

"Sweetie?"

She could hear the voice and immediately realized it was Angela. She opened her eyes once again and saw her best friend sitting in the chair next to the bed. She could see Angela had been crying.

_I'm so glad that Booth isn't here right now. I don't think I could handle seeing him. _

_Let alone hearing him call me Bones. _

_I don't think I'll ever be able to hear him say that word to me again. I really don't want to see him again until I'm able to hear him say that word again. _

_But how am I going to tell him that? _She looked at Angela_. Maybe she can help me._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_God I hope she's awake. I really need to see her eyes, to know if she's even remotely okay or not. She can tell the biggest lie she wants, but her eyes never lie to me._

Booth had hurried his way back to the hospital.

To his Bones.

He had only packed the most basic supplies. He'd brought some towels, a hairbrush, fresh underwear and clothes, and some soap. He had also brought a sleeping gown, he knew from experience just how uncomfortable those from the hospital were.

He walked over to her room and entered. He didn't knock because he didn't want to wake her up in case she was still sleeping. He felt the knot in his gut loosen when he saw that she was awake. It was some sort of proof that she'd get through this.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Booth entered the room, carrying a backpack with her supplies.

He walked over to her.

_Please don't call me Bones. Please don't call me Bones. Please don't call me Bones_.

She kept repeating that sentence over and over.

He smiled his most comforting charm smile at her and said: "Glad to see your feeling better, Bones."

The word kept ringing in her ears while she once again started to shake and shiver.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Wow! What the hell just happened? It seems she's afraid. Of Booth? I expected her to be afraid of men. But Booth too?_

But when she could look Bren in the eye she saw it.

_Bren is terrified. But why? It doesn't really matter. What does matter, is calming her down again._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her eyes turned to Angela. They were pleading. "Ange, please get him out of my room."

She looked up at Booth. The only thing she saw in his eyes was confusion. He didn't understand it either. She averted her eyes back to Temperance. The only thing she saw there was fear. She decided that it would be best for now if she would just do what she wanted_. _

_But I'm not going to let these two drift apart._

"Let's go Booth. We can come back tomorrow." She said while walking to the door.

Booth followed her. Temperance's voice stopped them both.

"No, he can't come back. Only you."

Booth turned around and looked at her in shock.

_She must be joking. She can't expect me to stay away. I care about her._

_I love her. _

But when he saw her eyes he realized that she wasn't joking. That she was very serious. He heard Angela say something and felt her tugging at his sleeve. He just let her drag him out of there.

Brennan was left alone feeling violated and guilty.

_He didn't deserve **that**. He's just worried about me._

Her dreams that night were haunted by the painful expression in Booth's eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Booth woke up with a start. He was sweating and his heart was racing. When he'd come home he'd decided to drink something to calm his nerves.

To stop seeing the words that were carved into her beautiful skin.

To stop seeing his name carved into her skin.

To stop hearing her begg some guy to get out of her.

To stop hearing her tell him that she didn't want to see him again.

To stop seeing her shaking everytime he tried to connect with her.

And finally to block out the painful conclusion that kept haunting hem.

A realization that hit him once again, now that he was awake.

_She blames me. _

_She blames me. And she should. _

_Why shouldn't she. After all, it is my fault. I'm her partner. I'm supposed to protect her. Instead I'm the cause she's hurt. Sure Angela tried to tell me that it isn't my fault. She can't be serious. She saw those damn words. She knows that this bastard did this to MY partner, because I work with her. If I wasn't her partner, she wouldn't be in this mess. _

Booth got up. He stumbled out of his bedroom, went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There were still a few beers left. He grabbed them and went over to the couch.

He woke up there the next morning, surrounded by empty beer bottles and with a killer hangover.


	6. A small step forward!

_Let's continue, shall we?_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_He woke up there the next morning, surrounded by empty beer bottles and with a killer hangover._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Booth quickly closed his eyes again. He felt a shooting pain in his head and his stomach, when a nauseous wave hit him. It wasn't nearly enough though to dull the pain he felt in his heart. Now that he was sobering up, the gravity of the situation hit him once again.

_Bones was hurt, because of me._

_Bones was raped._

_Because of me._

He let out a shaky breath. He slowly rised of off the couch. But even the slow movements were too much to handle. It felt like his head was splitting in two. But that didn't stop the flow of painful memories.

_"Please, stop… Please … stop … touching me … Please… get out of me..."_

_"Booth … is it really you?"_

_"No, Booth. I don't want them to get the keys. I … trust you."_

The only memory that put a faint and exhausted smile on his lips, but that smile didn't quite reach his eyes or his heart. The next one broke his heart.

_Seeley Booth, Bones is mine._

He kept seeing those words everywhere he looked.

Although these were all extremely painful memories, the last one hurt him the most.

_"No, he can't come back."_

He closed his eyes again to push his tears back. Seeley Booth hardly ever cried, but this had shook him to his core.

_She told me she doesn't want me to come. She blames me for what happened to her. And she should because I let it happen. If I would've taken her home, she would've been okay. I would have kept her save._

He stumbled to the kitchen where he quickly took two painkillers. He washed them down with a glass of water. Knowing Cullen wouldn't want him anywhere near this investigation, he turned around and went to his bedroom.

_It's not like I've got something better to do or anywhere else I have to be. Bones doesn't want me anywhere near her._

He crawled into his bed.

_I hope Angela can convince Bones to let me see her._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_She's obviously dreaming about the rape. I want to wake her up, but I can't. Bren will have to deal with all of this sooner or later. And if she doesn't want to talk about it, this is the next best thing._

Bren was tossing and turning. She was dreaming about the rape. She relived everything that happened to her, everything was exactly the same. Except for one thing. The voice she heard, saying her name, wasn't the voice of the bastard who raped her.

It was a familiar voice.

Booth's voice.

Angela looked at Brennan, when she heard her best friends mumbling.

"No ... please ... don't. Booth ... don't!"

She woke up with a start. It took her a few minutes, but thanks to Angela, she slowly started realising where she was and **why **she was there.

"Sweetie, you're in the hospital. Do you remember why you're here?"

She nodded.

"Bren, it was just a dream, you're okay. Just rest."

She quickly fell asleep again. It didn't take long before the nightmare returned. Once again, Angela decided it was best to just let her sleep through it. When Bren woke up a again, Angela offered her reassurance and safety.

This painful and disturbing routine occupied the rest of their night. Angela became more and more concerned every time this occurred.

_Why does she keep saying Booth's name?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brennan was finally sleeping a blissful, dreamless sleep. She deserved it after last night. She'd woken up around noon. She barely ate and didn't smile nor spoke. Angela was getting extremely worried about Brennan. Another problem was unraveling. The doctor had told her, that she couldn't go home alone. He feared she would stop eating all together and that she wouldn't take proper care of herself. Angela agreed. She left the doctor's office and returned to Brennans room.

"Bren, sweetie? Do you mind if I go home for a little while? I'll be back tonight. I'm just really tired and I want to change my clothes."

Brennan didn't answer her.

"I promise that I'll be back."

_I am not leaving you alone after last night._

She gently squeezed Bren's hand and left the hospital room.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

_God, I hope Booth's awake._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This better be good.

Booth didn't want any company. He wanted to be left alone. He felt useless. He walked over to the door. The minute he saw Angela through the peep hole, he changed his mind. He opened the door, grabbed Angela's right arm and pulled her inside.

_God, she looks like crap. _

Angela had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a mess and she was still wearing the same clothes she was wearing last night.

_She must've spent the night there. With Bren. I should have been there._

"Booth." She sighed in frustration.

"Hi Ange, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you. About Bren. "

"Angela, is she okay? Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Angela put up her hands in an attempt to shut Booth up.

_Why isn't she answering my questions? It must be really bad if she can't even tell me._

He grabbed her wrists, looked into her eyes and softly whispered: "Angela, please, tell me."

"She's okay, Booth. At least as good as can be expected. I actually spoke to the doctor today. He expects her to make a full recovery."

Those were the best words he'd heard in the last 48 hours. He finally felt his heartrate calm down. Until he heard Angela's voice again.

"Physically anyway."

_Physically anyway? What is that supposed to mean? Why would she only heal physically?_

"Ange… What do you mean?"

Angela sighed and looked up at Booth. He saw the worry and frustration in her eyes.

"She can't go home alone. The doctor will only release her if she moves in with someone. He's afraid that she won't take care of herself."

She walked over to the couch and sat down, burying her head in her hands. Leaving Booth in the hallway. After a few moments he had finally gained control over his legs again. He walked to the couch and sat down next to Angela, pulling her into a much needed embrace.

"She could move in with you, Angela. You could keep an eye on her."

She slowly shook her head, while looking at Booth.

"I don't want her to move in with me, Booth. And I don't want her to move in with Zach or Cam or Jack either. I want her to move in with you, Booth.

_You and me both, Ange. But she's scared of me and she blames me. I doubt it if she's even willing to move in with me. Even if it is for just a little while._

"But we both know she would never accept that." Angela's head was once again buried in her hands.

Booth nodded. They neither spoke for a little while. Booth sensed Angela wanted to ask him something, he decided to wait. She finally looked up at him again.

"Booth, would you be okay with it, if she moved in with you?"

_Hell YES!!! I'm dying to see her, to take care of her, to help her… But she's afraid of me. I can't see how her moving in with me is going to work if she's afraid of me._

"I don't know, Angela. Why do you want her to move in with me anyway?"

"She's been having nightmares Booth. She always wakes up, screaming your name. And in the first moments after she's woken up, she looks so scared and confused. Once she remembers everything that has happened, she simply shuts down. It's obvious that she needs you, Booth. Only you."

He was touched by her words.

"I guess I would be okay with it, if she moved in with me. But it's like you said Angela. She'd never willingly move in with me."

Angela sat up and shifted to face Booth.

"Luckily, I came up with a plan while I was driving over here. The only thing she wants is to get out of the hospital. The doctor said he would prepare her for the news she would have to move in with one of us. She wouldn't move in with you Booth, unless…"

All of a sudden, she wasn't so sure anymore of her plan. She would need help from Cam, Zach and Hodgins and Booth. They would support her, but she also needed the support from Dr. Goodman and Cullen.

"Unless what Ange?"

"Unless she didn't have a choice. If we, I mean me Jack, Zach and Cam would be away for a while, then she wouldn't have a choice. She would **have** to move in with you. But then we need to convince Dr. Goodman to let us go away, you know on a vacation. And we'd need Cullen to give you time off."

Booth listened to her in awe.

_Her plan is brilliant. A bit sneaky, but brilliant. That way she would have to let me take care of her. Even if she's afraid of me, she'd still rather go home with me than stay in the hospital._

"Don't worry, Ange. I'm sure we can convince Dr. Goodman. And I'll be able to convince Cullen. I don't care what it takes. Your plan is brilliant, Angela. Whe have to try it."

"Booth, we're not talking about a few days. This might take a long time."

"I know." Booth took her hands in his. "But we need to get her better. She needs our help."

"Yes, Booth, she desperately does."


	7. And a huge one back!

Booth was nervous. It was 8:37. Angela had called him last night after she'd left his appartment to return to the hospital. She said that she didn't want to leave Bones alone.

_I wouldn't leave her alone either, if I had spent that horrible night with her. I'm glad that she at least trusts Angela. Although it hurts like hell that she doesn't trust me. _

He stretched. He was tired. He hadn't slept all night.

_Angela trust me. She also thinks that Bones should trust me. Hell, she even wants her to move in with me. I actually don't think it's going to work._

He had worried about that one all night.

He wanted to take care of her.

He wanted her to realize that he would keep her safe.

He wanted her to trust him, the way she had, when she'd permitted him to get the keys to her handcuffs.

He desperately wanted his Bones with him.

_But then again, she isn't mine anymore. _

His mind always wondered to those words, that were carved into his memory:

Seeley Booth, Bones is mine.

After a morning that was filled with doubts, anger and despair, Booth made up his mind.

_I'm not going to allow Bones to move in with me._

_This is for the best. She trusts Angela, not me. _

_Angela can take much better care of Bones than I ever could._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He jumped when he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

"Angela!!! Do NOT sneak up on me like that!!!"

"I didn't sneak up on you, Booth!"

"I called your name 8 times, Booth!"

"EIGHT !!!" She held up 8 fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry, Ange. It's just that..."

"You're stressed, I know. We all are..."

He hadn't seen it before, because she really did take him by surprise, but now he noticed. She looked like crap.

Her hair was a mess, she was still wearing the same clothes she was wearing when she'd left his apartment last night. And the circles under her eyes had darkened. They were even more present because of the fact that she looked very pale.

"Angela, did you get any sleep at all last night?"

She shook her head.

"Nope, Bren's dreams kept coming back."

He was about to ask her again what the dreams were about. She'd told him last night that they were about the rape, but he could sense that there was more to it. He never got the chance to ask her because the door flung open and Dr. Michaels approached them.

Good morning, Agent Booth, Miss Montenegro. Since you're already here, I suppose we might as well have our meeting now instead of in an half an hour.

Angela nodded and smiled.

_The sooner this is dealt with, the sooner Booth can take Bren home and the sooner I can finally get some sleep._

This had been her third night without sleep. Although not sleeping didn't seem to have any affect on Bren, it most definitely had an effect on her.

She felt dizzy and woozy. She couldn't even feel her feet touch the floor anymore. She tightly squeezed her eyes shut. To try and order her body to stop fooling around.

But her body didn't listen to her.

"Ange?"

They had almost lefth the waiting room before Booth realized that Angela wasn't following them. Booth had turned around to face Angela. He couldn't wait to hear what the doctor had to say. He stepped closer and touched her arm. She didn't respond. He could feel an uneasy feeling rising from the pit of his stomach.

"Angela, are you okay?"

She was still desperately trying to regain control over her body when she heard his voice from somewhere in the distance.

_I'm sorry, Bren._

It was the last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness and collapsed in Booth's arms.


	8. I don't know what that means

Both men sat silent in the room. Suddenly one of them spoke.

"I was already wondering when she was going to collapse. No one can take so much stress and responsibility with lack of so much sleep."

Booth slowly nodded. He was still in shock.

How could I have not seen this coming? She was exhausted. No wonder she just collapsed in my arms. No wonder Hodgins was so mad at me.

**Flashback:**

**Hodgins came out of Angela's and Brennan's room. The doctor had ordered a bed to be installed aside Dr. Brennan's bed. he didn't want to separate the woman when they needed each other that much. Hodgins was Radiating pure rage.**

**Booth actually felt uneasy. He had never seen Hodgins like that.**

_**Because Hodgins isn't like that. He's the nice bug and slime guy. I'm the ex Ranger.**_

**" You have a lot of explaining to do, Booth." His voice was calm and cold, the rage very present in his body language.**

**"First of all, why weren't we informed about Dr. B and what happened to her? Have you any idea how worried Cam, Zack and I have been?"**

**Booth swallowed.**

**"I'm sorry, Hodgins. Angela just didn't want to disappoint you guys. Had you known, you would have come to visit her. She doesn't want any visitors. Angela is the only one with permission to her room. I'm sorry, Hodgins, I really am."**

**"Fine, I can understand that. But you still should have told me, Booth."**

**Booth lifted his brow.**

_**He really doesn't get it! I just explained to him that...**_

**Hodgins interrupted his thoughts.**

**"I know Dr. B wouldn't have want to see me. And I wouldn't have pried. But if I had known I could have at least made sure that Angela was doing okay."**

**His look pierced into Booth's eyes.**

**"It's your fault, Booth. It's your fault that Ange is lying in that bed, besides Dr. B."**

**Hodgins had turned around and entered the room again, were he found Angela and Brennan sound asleep.**

_He's right. I failed at protecting Brennan, I failed at protecting Angela. This entire situation is my fault._

The doctor was studying Angent Booth. He knew how to read a person. So he decided that if he wanted to help either one of the young women, he needed to help Agent Booth first.

So he spoke up with a clear and steady voice. "This is not your fault Agent Booth."

Booth quickly turned his head and looked at the doctor in disbelief as he continued.

"I understand why you may think that this is your fault, but it's not."

"It's not your fault that Dr. Brennan was attacked. "

"It's not your fault that you didn't get there in time to stop it from happening."

"It's not your fault that this bastard carved those words into her skin."

"It's not you fault that she's been having nightmares."

He kept looking at the doctor who was telling him what he had already known but couldn't face. It was **not** his fault.

"It's not your fault that Angela decided to stay with her friend overnight."

"It's not your fault that Angela lost consciousness, twenty minutes ago."

"None of what has happened is your fault Agent Booth."

He paused.

"But, Agent Booth, if you don't take responsibility right now, I'm afraid it will be your fault that Dr. Brennan doesn't make an emotional recovery."

"It will be your fault that Angela will exhaust herself trying to take care of Brennan."

Booth stared at the doctor his eyes wide in disbelief.

The doctor looked at him and asked: "Do you remember what I asked you the night she came in?

I asked you what your relationship to her was. Your friend said that the two of you trust each other with your lifes, right."

He paused, Booth was paralyzed. He couldn't respond in any way.

The doctor continued.

"That's what she needs right now. Someone she trusts that much. Someone who will be able to convince her to get out of bed. To convince her to get out of bed. To put her clothes on. To eat. To talk about what happened to her. Someone who will be able to help her heal. My first choice actually was Miss Montenegro. But I think we have to agree that that is now out of the question. She needs someone that will remember to also take care of theirselves so they can continue to care for her."

He looked into Booth's eyes.

"That someone isn't Miss Montenegro. It's you Agent Booth."

"Think about it, Agent Booth. I know that you would be here instead of Miss Montenegro. If she would allow you to be."

Booth finally found his voice again.

"That's exactly why it won't work doctor. She doesn't want me anywhere near her. She wouldn't come home with me. She wouldn't."

"You are wrong, Agent Booth. She will. Because even more then not wanting to be around you, she wants to get out of the hospital. She's only leaving in your care."

Booth looked at him.

" I don't know what that means."

A soft grin curled around his lips. That's exactly what she would have said.

The doctor grinned to.

"That's exactly what she said, Agent Booth, when I told her."

The doctor looked down on his desk.

Suddenly Booth realized he was ashamed as he continued.

"That's the reason I wanted to have this meeting with you and Miss Montenegro. I had already told Dr. Brennan, hoping you would also just accept the fact that she was only going home if you move in with her, like she did. I just..."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! She ACTUALLY agreed that I move in with her?"

The doctor nodded.

"Just like that? No fight, no yelling, no threats?"

"No, she didn't do any of those things. Why do you ask?"

Booth couldn't believe this. There was only one thought running around in his head.

_Maybe, just maybe, she doesn't blame me after all._

_**A/N**_

_**Haven't I spoiled you today. I added 3 chapters today. 3 !!!**_

_**Just for you, the people who always review after I've fired another chapter onto the world.**_

_**Let me know what you thought about them!**_

_**Do you like where I'm taking this?**_

_**What do you think this story needs a good or a bad ending?**_

_**Let me know!!!**_


	9. Trusting Angela

"Hey, Angela. Glad to have you back."

She could hear his voice. He sounded concerned. She looked at him.

He started to smile. He felt so relieved that she'd regained conscioussness, she'd been out of it for 10 minutes now.

"Hodgins, I think it's sweet that you're here, but I think that maybe you should go. Bren doesn't want anyone else in her room. I think we should respect..."

"It's okay Angela. Really, Hodgins can stay. That's the only reason he's still here."

Angela looked confused.

"Ange, when I realized you were with Dr. B, I apologized and wanted to leave. But she said that she didn't mind me staying. So I stayed here, with you."

Alarmbells were going off in Angela's head.

_Why is she allowing Hodgins to stay in this room with her?_

_Why isn't she allowing to stay Booth with her?_

_It can't be about trust, I know that she trusts Booth more than anyone?_

_Hodgins is here so it's not like she can't stand to be around men._

_The only man she apparently can stand is Booth._

_But why???_

"Hodgins, it was really sweet of you to stay. And I feel so much better."

"But... I have to talk to Bren."

"In private." She looked serious.

Hodgins nodded. He got up and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. I'll be back later.

After Hodgins had left their room, Angela sat up and looked at Bren.

"Okay, sweetie. Out with it."

Brennan looked confused.

"Out with what?"

"Tell me why you allowed Jack to stay, while you practically threw Booth out of this room yourself."

Angela realised she was harsh, but she knew that the subtle approach wouldn't help in this case.

Brennan looked away.

_I can't tell her about my nightmares, or the fact that my attacker called me Bones. I can't tell her that it hurts, even worse than the physical injuries, to hear anyone (and especially Booth) call me that. I can't tell her that I feel terrified and safe at the same time of the mere thought that Booth is going to move in with me. _

_Hell, I don't even understand why I ever agreed with it._

Although she didn't understand her feelings or her answere about Booth moving in, Brennan was sure about one thing. She didn't feel the need to run from Booth. She'd actually missed him these few days she'd spent in the hospital. Brennan sighed.

_Although she is asking me to tell her. Maybe it will help to tell her. Maybe if I tell her, I can deal with it. _

_I'm going to have to deal with it soon enough._ Booth was moving in with her.

_There is no escaping him when I'm home._

_Or escaping his nickname._

Brennan suddenly realised that Angela didn't even know that she was going home today. Or that Booth was moving in with her.

_She's probably going to throwa party when she finds out about that._

Brennan looked at Angela, who was still staring at her.

"I have some good news, Angela. I'm going home today. Someone is going to pick me up and stay with me."

"Who?"

"That's not important."

"It is if the one who is picking you up would be a certain FBI agent." Angela knew she was pushing it. But she could push it as long as Bren didn't push back.

Bren nodded and Angela saw tears forming in her eyes. She quickly left her own bed and crawled in with Brennan.

"Sweetie, talk to me. Why are you crying? Did you change your mind? Do you no longer want Booth to take you home?"

Brennan shook her head. She knew that Booth was the only one who could make her feel safe. At least during the day.

But at night.

"No, I'm not having second thoughts about him getting me home or him moving in with me."

Brennan stopped and looked at Angela to see her reaction.

"But...?"

"But I'm scared. You know that I have nightmares every night. You know that I always wake up, screaming his name."

She paused again. She didn't feel strong enough to continue. But she didn't want to stop either.

"Sweetie, you call out for him because you need him. If he moves in with you, he can help you when you wake up. He can be there for you." Angela spoke softly and encouraging to make sure Brennand wouldn't draw back from her. She was finally opening up.

Brennan shook her head.

"He can't be there after those nightmares Angela. They seem to real and I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have." Her words were whispered.

Angela struggled to understand.

_I know that Bren's dreams must be horrifying and graphic, but why wouldn't she want to see Booth after that. It's not his fault she's having the nightmares. He won't feel hurt at all when she screams his name in terror._

Angela's eyes widened in horror when the shocking realization hit her.

"Sweetie, the nightmares,... are they about ... you know ... the rape or the rescue?"

_Please answer the rescue. Please answer the rescue. Please answer the rescue._

"The rape."

Angela swallowed. She was right. There was one last question she needed to ask her best friend.

"Who is raping you? The attacker or..." she swallowed "Booth?"

She anxiously awaited the answer. She was shocked when Brennan answered.

"Both."

"Both? Sweetie, what do you mean?" This was the last thing Angela had expected to hear.

_Now I have to tell her about the nickname. I don't have a choice._

She took a deep breath and said:

" It always starts out with him Angela. But when he blindfolds me, it's no longer him but ... Booth." She whispered his name. She couldn't go on.

Both women were quite for a few seconds until Angela spoke up.

"What causes the shift?"

Brennan looked down to the hospital sheet covering her body. She sighed and answered with a shaky voice:

" In my dream my attacker calls me Bones when he blindfolds me."

It was all she needed to say. Angela immediately knew what Brennan was hiding from her and the rest of the world.

_That son of a bitch! He didn't only destroy her fragile faith in herself by raping her. Making her feel unable to defend herself. But he'd destroyed the faith she has in Booth. If that's what he calls her in her nightmares, then there must be a very good reason for it._

_He must have called her that while he was raping her. _

_Everything started making sense. The need she'd felt to kick Booth out of her room. The shivering when Booth was around..._

_But I can't jump to conclusions here. This is way to important. _

So she sat up and looked at Brennan.

"Bren, I have one last question. After that you can get ready to go home. Okay?

"Okay."

"Sweetie, did your attacker call you Bones when he was raping you?"

Brennan nodded and got out of bed to start collecting her stuff. Seeing that there wasn't that much it didn't take her long. She grabbed fresh clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

"The nurse just brought the release forms for you to sign. Booth will be here soon." Angela handed her the papers, looked Bren in the eye and said softly: "Sweetie, don't wait to long until you tell him. Okay? Promise?"

" I promise to tell him Angela. But I can't promise it will be anytime soon."

They heard a knock on the door and watched Booth enter. Preventing Angela from reacting to wath Brennan had just said.

_**A/N**_

_**Thanks for reviewing!!!**_

_**Will Bren tell Booth soon?**_

**_ Will she push him away?_**

**_Is it really going to take a frightening nightmare to make her talk?_**

**_Or will Angela tell him?_**

**_Do you guys want her to eventually accept his nickname for her again? Or will she never want to hear it?_**

**_And if she doesn't what's Booth going to come up with?_**

_**Let me know what YOUR answer is to these questions!!!**_

**_That really helps me to write this story the way it needs to be written. Because I'd like to know what you want to happen._**

**_Not that I promise anything..._**


	10. Enemies

**A/N: My computer crashed!!!**

**I'll try to update as often as possible.**

**PS: I still don't own Bones.**

Booth immediately noticed that he'd interrupted something.

_I wonder what happened here. Angela and Bones both look so upset._

Before he could ask what was going on, Bones said goodbye to Angela, grabbed her bag, walked over to Booth and handed him her bag.

"Are you ready, Bones?"

She knew he was going to say it but the shivering it triggered still took her by surprise. Without saying a word, for which Bones was really grateful, he steadied her by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Come on, you guys. You really should get going."

Angela gave Brennan a last hug and whispered: "Don't wait too long, Sweetie!"

Brennan nodded and returned the hug.

* * *

When Booth and Brennan left the hospital, Brennan suddenly stopped, without a warning.

"Are you okay?"

Booth placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Bones?"

She shivered and pushed him away. She pointed at the car she was staring at and said, with a shaky voice that he'd never heard before:

"Look."

At first, Booth didn't realize what was special about that particular car. And then it hit him.

_The car looks exactly like te one where I found her._

_Where he raped her._

_I'm going to kill the bastard who did this to her. I can't believe I wasn't able to stop this!!!_

_But I will catch this bastard. Even if it kills me!!!_

Booth took a deep breath to calm down. He couldn't help her if he was _that _angry himself.

He walked over to her, put his hands on her shoulders and whispered:

"Don't worry. It's not the same car."

He felt her relax under his hands.

To his surprise she turned around and hugged him.

"Thanks, Booth."

The hug made booth of them feel better.

But they didn't have a reason to feel better, because it **was** the same car.

* * *

The man who was sitting in the driverseat however wasn't the man who had raped her. That privilege had been reserved for Number One, the highest in rank. He was number Three, the lowest in rank.

_It isn't fair, just because i joined the group last, I always get the crappy jobs. I have been in this car since the night she was raped._

The moment he saw Booth and Brennan get in the car he picked up his cell phone and called Number One.

"Number One, who is this?"

"It's Number Three. They just got in the car."

"Okay, Number Three. Your job has been fulfilled, you can return to base."

"Actually, with all due respect, sir. I consider my revenge to be complete. Booth has been hurt enough."

"Okay, that's your choice, Number Three. But you still have to come by to return the car."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

He started the car and left the parking lot.

They all had different reasons for revenge.

His reason was simpel. Years ago he had been arrested by Booth. He had resisted arrest and Booth had shot him. He'd spent 9 weeks in the hospital and 9 years in prison.

He could understand Number Two's reasons. His brother had been shot by a sniper during a war. It had taken him a long time to figure out who this sniper was but after 17 years, Number Two had figured it out. His brother had been killed by sniper Seeley Booth. Number Two considered Booth to be a coward. He wanted to take a person that he loved away from Booth, because Booth had done the same to him.

He didn't quite understands Number One's reasons to want revenge. He had never questions his motives. After all. He was lowest in rank. He only knew that Number One hated Brennan for being happy and he hated Booth for making her happy.

He stopped the car. He had arrived at his destination. An abandoned warehouse.

He got out of the car and entered the warehouse.

He would never leave it.

The moment he walked in the door, he was shot death.

"Good job, Number Two. Let's see if this rings a bell. Drop the body somewhere, where it will be found soon."

Number Two nodded.

* * *

Booth pulled up his car in front of Brennan's apartment.

_Something is wrong. She hasn't moved or spoken to me once during the ride home."_

He turned to face her and put a hand on her leg, expecting her to push it away. He was relieved when she didn't.

"Are you okay?"

He gently squeezed her knee.

"Bones?"

This time she did react, but it was not the reaction he was hoping for. She pushed his hand of off her, pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms protectively around her. She shivered.

_She must be cold._

He took of his jacket and handed it to her. She accepted it and put it on.

He got out of the car, grabbed her bag from the backseat and walked around the car to open the door for her and help her out.

She got out of the car, when another car arrived.

She froze.

"Booth."

He looked at the car that had just stopped.

He pulled her into an assuring embrace and said.

"You're safe. It's not the same car, Bones."

She shivered again.

Thinking it was a sure sign that she was cold he wrapped his arms around her and said:

"Let's get you inside. BEFORE you turn into a popsicle."

* * *

When they were inside, Number Two got out of the car and dumped the body in a dumpster. He dropped a piece of paper on top of Number Three's body.

"Let the games, begin!"


	11. Something is wrong

**A/N: Sorry it took me this long to update! The reviews have been REALLY great. Ptitange, you will get where I'm going with this after you read this chapter.**

* * *

It was already half past five by the time Booth and Brennan got home. Booth was very worried about her. She was acting strange.

_She acts as if she doesn't even want me here. _

_But that can't be it. The doctor said that she didn't protest. Maybe she's just tired._

"Are you hungry, Bones?"

She tried so hard to not shiver, but she couldn't help it.

"Actually, I would like to take a long hot shower, Booth. Is there enough time left before dinner?"

"Sure thing, you go take that shower. I'll get started on dinner in the meantime."

She left the room as quickly as she could.

_What is up with her???_

* * *

She sighed when she closed the bathroom door behind her.

_I have got to get a grip! I can't keep freaking out like this, every time he calls me ... that!_

_He is an FBI agent! He will figure it out and soon, if I don't find a way to deal with this. _

She shook her head and walked over to the closet to grab some towels. But instead of finding her towels, she found her beauty products. She opened the closet where her beauty products were supposed to be and found her towels.

She was confused.

_What the hell happened? Booth wouldn't do this. _

_Maybe Ange did. _

_Yeah, that's probably it. Angela switched them._

She didn't have enough energy to worry about this. She hadn't told Booth, but the trip home had been really tiring. When she took of her shirt, she saw why. Those hideous words on her belly had started to bleed again. She sighed in frustration.

_I really hope it stops bleeding, before I'm done showering. Because I really don't want to ask Booth to help me bandaging them._

She undressed further and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Booth was pacing in the living room.

Dinner wasn't coming along at all. So far he had managed to drop the plates, burn the vegetables and he had cut himself in the process.

He had taken a break to get his act together. The reason he was failing to do such a simple task as prepare dinner was because he couldn't stop thinking about Bones.

_There is something she's not telling me. I have to figure out what that thing is. She has to tell me, if she doesn't I can't help her. _

_I have to help her._

He closed his eyes and counted to ten. It didn't really help. He closed his eyes and repeated the process. After 7 times he finally felt calm enough to resume cooking.

* * *

She got out of the shower and gently draped the towel around her. Luckily the bleeding had stopped. At least for now. She walked to her bedroom. She entered it and closed the door behind her.

She opened the drawer of her underwear. She was shocked by its content. Instead of finding her underwear, she was looking at her personal stuff. She opened the drawer that was supposed to contain her personal stuff. And, sure enough, she found her underwear. She quickly grabbed the necessary underwear and closed the drawer.

She froze when she saw the letter between her personal stuff.

_It's addressed to Bones. That means that only two people could have written this._

She picked the letter up with trembling hands.

_Booth wouldn't do this. That means that there is only one person left._

She walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

**HE** _wrote it. _

_That means that he was here._

_In my apartment._

_In my bathroom._

_In my bedroom._

She opened the letter:

Bones,

You have a very nice apartment.

Next time we do it, we should really do it here. Instead of the back seat in my car.

Mine forever.

Bye Bones.

* * *

_I wonder what is taking her so long. Surely, it doesn't take that long to take a shower._

He walked over to her bedroom.

"Dinner is ready."

* * *

"I'll be right there."

She was stunned by the letter. She placed it on the nightstand and quickly put her clothes on.

A few minutes later she arrived in the kitchen.

The kitchen was filled with delicious smells, but Temperance Brennan didn't even notice.

* * *

Dinner was quiet and awkward.

Brennan hardly touched her food and Booth kept staring at her.

_When is he going to stop staring at me? It's annoying. _

_I'm not even hungry. I just want to go lie down and rest. _

She dropped her fork and took a sip of water.

Booth was worried, even more then when they had first arrived home.

_I thought that she was just quiet because she was anxious to get home. But it's more than that. _

He sighed.

_I've had it! I have to know what is bothering her._

"Bones, I..."

"I'm sorry, Booth. I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

She couldn't do this. Not now.

_Maybe not ever._

**A/N:**

**The next one is the one we've been waiting for...**


	12. Reliving your nightmares!

**For some of you this chapter is going to be extremely anti climactic, but I promise you. I wrote it with a reason. So indulge me for once. **

**Read it and review right after reading this. Then you can read the next one. Review that one as well and then tell me if I did a good job or not.**

**Okay?**

**I promise you will be surprised.**

**(I'd like to be part of the surprise so review this chapter before reading the next.)**

Booth was trying very hard to be as understanding as humanly possible. But she was pushing him.

She had kicked him out of her hospital room and made it very clear to him that she didn't want him to visit.

Then she had agreed, without kicking or screaming, to him moving in with her.

Here he was, lying on the couch, eyes closed, feeling miserable.

After the announcement that she was going to get ready for bed, he had done the dishes. After that he had sat himself down on the couch.

That was two hours ago.

Booth hadn't moved a muscle since.

* * *

Temperance Brennan was tossing and turning.

_She was blindfolded._

_She heard someone breathing. Her first instincts were to get away from him. But the moment she moved, she realized that her hands were tied to something._

_"Who is there?"_

_She knew that it was a dangerous question to ask, but she had to know._

_"Bones, it's me Bones._

_She froze. She felt like she was supposed to recognize that voice._

_She felt him climb on top of her._

_"Bones."_

_There is that word again. But wait a minute, there is only one person who calls me this. Booth._

_But Booth wouldn't do this. It couldn't be him._

Nooo!!!

* * *

Nooo!!!

Booth jumped of the couch the moment he heard her screaming.

_This must be one of those nightmares that Angela told me about._

He reached her bedroom, opened the door and rushed in.

* * *

_Since she'd realized that it could be Booth who was doing this to her, she hadn't said anything or moved at all._

_"Come on, Bones, play along."_

_He removed her blindfold._

_She froze in terror when she saw Booth staring back._

* * *

Booth had grabbed her shoulders and was trying very hard to wake her up.

"Open those blue eyes, Bones."

* * *

Booth, the car and the blindfold were beginning to slip into oblivion when she heard those words: "Open those blue eyes, Bones."

_No, I'm only imagining. This is not happening again. When I open my eyes, I'm going to see a very worried Angela._

She took a deep breath.

_1, 2, 3!_

* * *

He saw her taking a deep breath.

_She's finally waking up._

She opened her eyes and started screaming on the top of her longs.

* * *

"Get out!"

She started yelling and kicking.

* * *

Stunned Booth let go of her and left her bedroom.

* * *

After Booth left, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *


	13. Nightmares that could become reality

Booth felt as if she had just ripped his heart out of his chest and decided to slowly rip it apart.

_Why won't she trust me? I know that I would be able to help her, if she would let me. Okay, I don't really know how to deal with rape victims, but I'm the only one who knows how to deal with her and her pain._

He sighed and stopped pacing. He took out his cell phone and dialed Angela's number.

* * *

Bones had fell asleep only minutes after Booth had left her room. Since she kept having nightmares sleeping didn't mean the same thing as resting anymore;

This time wasn't any different.

_She was tied to a chair. _

_She was naked._

_But she wasn't alone._

_There were more men in the room, s__he could see them moving in the shadows._

_"Booth?"_

_No answer._

_"Booth?"_

_She was starting to get scared. _

_Where is he? He's supposed to stay with me. He's supposed to help me._

"Booth!"

* * *

"Dammit, Angela!"

This was the fourth time that he was trying her number, and he already tried Hodgins number twice two.

He was about to try for a fifth time when he heard her scream his name.

He dropped the phone and ran to her bedroom door.

He stopped.

_What if she doesn't want me to help her? What if..._

"Booth! Help me, please, help me!"

Those words made him change his mind. He opened the door and ran over to her bed.

* * *

_Her heart stopped when she realized the shocking truth._

_Booth isn't here. I told him to go. _

_He isn't here._

Suddenly she felt strong arms on her shoulders and a familiar voice.

The dark room started to disappear as Booth's voice grew louder.

* * *

"Wake up."

She woke with a start.

Booth was mentally preparing himself to be kicked out once again, when Brennan did something that surprised both of them.

She threw herself in his arms and started sobbing. He could barely hear it.

"Booth, you're here."

"Off course I am."

The shock had worn off and he had wrapped his arms around her.

" You didn't leave me."

"No, I didn't."

He started to pull her closer, surprised that she let him.

" You came to help me."

"I will always come to help you."

He started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

" You're here. "

She continued sobbing, not being able to grasp the fact that she hadn't pushed him away for good.

He didn't say anything he just started to gently rock them both back and forth.

"You're really here!"

* * *

After rocking them both for about twenty minutes he finally pulled free, just enough to see her eyes.

"What did you dream about?"

She clutched his shirt in her hands as she was being torn apart inside.

_Should I tell him about the letter and the drawers?_

He tilted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Please, tell me what's wrong?" He was whispering. "What did you dream about?"

_I have to tell him. _

She took a deep breath, buried herself deeper in Booths arms and said:

"There is a letter on my nightstand. I found it in my drawer of my..."

She took another deep breath.

"My underwear. But..."

He felt her hesitate.

"Don't stop. You can tell me. Please, tell me."

She sighed and told him about the switched objects.

He felt his jaw tighten.

_No wonder she's upset. Someone has been in here. I'm gonna kill that bastard._

He took a calming breath before he said:

"Did you dream about it?"

She simply nodded.

"Can I see it?"

She nodded again.

Without letting her out of his arms he grabbed the letter and read it. He could feel the rage building inside of him.

_We finally have a solid clue. I'm taking this to FBI headquarters, right now!_

He let Temperance go, got up from the bed and started walking towards the room.

"Booth."

He stopped and turned around.

"Yes."

"Stay."

He didn't respond.

"Stay here... with me... please?"

_I can't believe what I'm hearing. Is she really asking me to stay?_

He looked into her eyes.

The only thing he saw was a broken spirit.

He nodded and started to walk back to the bed.

To her.

To his Bones.

**A/N:**

_**Okay, sweeties, I know that you want her to spill her guts. Believe me I do to, but that is going to be a very delicate chapter to write. I have a few versions of the next chapter, but they don't feel quite right. So I'll keep working on it. **_

_**But it IS coming.**_

_**The next chapter she'll tell him. Whether she wants to or not!**_

_**Because she needs to tell him and he needs to know!!!**_


	14. Confussion and falling walls

Booth felt confused as he lied down next to her. The confusion grew when she cuddled closer next to him. He heard her sigh.

It was the first time since the rape that Brennan felt safe.

_I have to tell him when I wake up tomorrow. _She fell asleep, comforted by the warm, familiar body next to her.

Booth didn't fall asleep at all.

_There is something off. _Booth frowned. He felt the way he felt when he was about to solve a case. The evidence was collected, but he failed to see the connection that linked all the pieces together.

_Maybe that's how i have to look at it. As a case._

He knew that it was impossible to distance himself from this case, especially when the victim was Temperance, sleeping in his arms.

_It doesn't hurt to try. Let's think this through._

Booth started to go over the evidence that he had. He decided to start with the latest piece: the letter. He still had it in his hands. He read it again.

_Why is she adressed as Bones? That's my nickname for her. _

_Come to think about it, why did he carve Bones into her skin instead of Temperance or Brennan or both?_

He closed his eyes, the I'm-about-to-solve-the-case-but-I-don't-quite-know-how-yet! feeling was returning quickly. He knew from experience that the only way to lose this feeling was to simply stop thinking about it.

He decided to focus his attention on her behaviour.

_She's acting strange. The FBI wouldn't considere this to be evidence, but it's the biggest clue of all. _

_1. She allowed me to reach for the keys of the handcuffs, but kicked me out of the hospital._

_I still can't believe she ALLOWED me to do that._

_2. She agreed to me moving in with her, but ignored me on the way home._

_3. She found the letter but decided not to tell me._

_4. She had a nightmare and kicked me out of her room. Then she had a nightmare and she showed me the letter AND she practically begged me to stay._

He could only conclude one thing.

_This means that she wants to trust me, that she wants to have me close. _

_But for some reason, she keeps pushing me away. I have to figure out what that reason is._

But he couldn't help feeling that he'd missed something.

* * *

Not aware of doing it, he pulled her closer as she started to move.

_I hope it's not another nightmare. She's already had two nightmares to deal with. I doubt if she can handle a third._

* * *

It really didn't matter whether Booth thought about her capability off handling a nightmare, because it had returned.

Booth felt her fighting her attacker.

She was tossing and turning and he could see the terror on her face.

He couldn't take it anymore. He knew that he was supposed to let her sleep through her nightmares to allow her to wake up at her own time.

_Screw it. I've tried doing that. That doesn't work._

He pulled her closer and started rocking her, while he said:

"Wake up, Bones. You're only dreaming, it's not real."

* * *

_No no no! Not again. Why does Booth keep doing this?_

_He was about to enter her, when she heard another voice. _

_Booth's voice._

_To her surprise the voice of her attacker changed back. When he removed her blindfold, Booth wasn't staring back at her._

_"Wake up, Bones. You're only dreaming, it's not real."_

_Could it be? _

_Booth wouldn't lie to me, would he?_

_Booths voice was getting stronger._

_"I'm here. It's okay."_

* * *

"I'm here. It's okay."

He kept offering her this reassurance until he finally felt her stir in his arms.

_She's waking up. _

He started releasing his tight embrace around her, when he changed his mind.

_No, I'm not going to let her push me away again._

He pulled her closer once again.

_I'm going to hold her, no matter what she says or does. I want to help her. And I think ... No, I know that she wants my help as much as I want to give it to her._

* * *

_Here goes nothing._

She opened her eyes.

Booth was looking into her eyes, the contact felt way to intense, so she started to move out if his embrace.

He simply kept looking at her and said:

"I'm not going to hurt you, Temperance."

"Trust me."

* * *

She couldn't take it anymore.

_Oh, god, Booth, I want to trust you, but I don't know how anymore!_

She stopped struggling and started to cry.


	15. Hurting and running

* * *

At first Booth was unsure off what to do, so he didn't do anything.

He just held her.

* * *

"You didn't do it. It's not you!"

* * *

She kept crying while Booth was reeling from the blow.

_That's what the first nightmare was about. She dreamed that she was being raped, ... by me. No wonder that she kicked me out._

He felt a strange feeling rising. It was a mix of anger, confusion and hurt.

_Why would she dream that?_

* * *

While Booth was thinking about what he'd just heard, she was thinking about what she'd just said.

She was afraid of his reaction.

When he hadn't reacted after a few seconds, she pushed him away and ran towards the bedroom.

* * *

Booth was left behind feeling hurt and confused.

_There is more to this than just a nightmare._

_There is a reason why she dreamed this and why she's pulling away._

_And it's time to find out exactly what that reason is._

He got up, walked over to the bathroom door and said:

"We need to talk. Please open the door."

She didn't react.

"Bones?"

To his surprise the door flew open, she stormed out, pushed him and yelled:

"Stop calling me **_that _**!!!


	16. Confessions

"Bones?"

To his surprise the door flew open, she stormed out, pushed him and yelled:

"Stop calling me **_that _**!!!

Booth backed away. He hadn't expected her to be mad at him. After a few minutes he finally found his voice again.

"Why?"

His voice was a whisper.

_I know she never really liked the nickname, but I thought that she was getting used to it, maybe even started to like it._

Her voice was cold, steady and hyperrational. She looked him into the eye and said:

"Because _**HE**_ did."

He could feel her pain.

_No wonder she's been acting so strange towards me._

Before he could stop her, Brennan grabbed the car keys and stormed out the room.

Leaving a crushed and horrified Booth behind.


	17. Danger

Brennans cheeks were wet with tears.

_Oh my god!!! What am I going to do??? I told him and I hurt him. I saw it in his eyes. He doesn't understand._

Brennan kept driving, not sure where she was going.

_Where am I going? I can't go back to my apartment. Booth is still there._

Suddenly she knew.

_Angela!!! She can help me._

She sighed and felt relieved to finally have a plan of action.

Glad that she finally had a rational goal.

_I'll go to Angela, tell her everything that happened and maybe she has some useful advice for me._

Ten minutes later a surprised Angela opened the door to let her unexpected guest in.

* * *

Booth was going insane.

_I can NOT believe that this is happening!!!_

He was pacing around the apartment, if he had been home, something would have been shattered by now. But he wasn't at home. He was in Bones' empty apartment.

_Bones..._

_No Temperance. She can't be Bones anymore. She doesn't know how and neither do I..._

_I can't believe she left!_

_I can't believe I LET her leave!!!_

_She finally tells me her secret and instead of reassuring her and tell her that I understand her, I simply let her walk out of the apartment, (with my keys nonetheless) while she's still in..._

He gasped for air.

"She's still in danger."

He ran over to the door when the phone rang.

* * *

"Sweetie!!! Bren, honey, what happened?!?"

She quickly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her inside.

"Did you get in a fight with Booth? Does he even know you're here?"

Brennan shook her head.

"No... He doesn't know. Ange, I... I..."

She started crying again.

"Shhh, Bren. It's okay. You're safe. You can tell me."

She took a deep breath and said without looking up:

"I told him, Ange."

"I told him that I wanted him to stop calling me Bones. He asked why and I told him that HE called me that."

Brennan finally looked at Angela.

"He didn't react, Ange. He... he doesn't care."

Angela sighed and pushed Brens hair away from her eyes.

"Sweetie, how long did you wait for a reaction? Don't you think you might have left in a hurry?""

"Well I did leave rather quick, but Ange..."

She sighed and shook her head.

"How about I call him? I'm sure he's going out of his mind by now."

* * *

He sank down on the couch with the phone in his hand.

"Yes!"

He sounded furious and desperate.

"Jeez, Booth!!! Light up! She's here!!!"

Booth couldn't remember ever feeling so relieved.

"Angela, is that true? She's really there?"

Angela grinned, because she could imagine Booths charm smile spreading.

And it was.

"Yes, Booth. She's here. She's with me and she's okay."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

He dropped the phone and reached for Brennans keys."

"I'm coming, Temperance. I'm coming."

* * *

In the mean while Number Two was talking to Number One on the phone.

"Yes, sir. I'm positive. She arrived here alone. Should I proceed with the plan?"

"Yes, sir. I'll wait for him."

"I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

Angela rose when she heard loud knocking on the door.

"Jeez, Booth, you don't have to knock that loudly." Angela muttered while opening the door.

She screamed when Number Two grabbed her by her arms and pushed her to the floor. She hit her head and lost consciousness.

"Ange?"

Brennans voice was shaky.

She froze when she saw Angela lying on the floor. Without thinking she kneeled down and felt for a pulse.

_She's just unconscious._

She whimpered when Number Two knocked her out to.

He dragged Angela to her bedroom and tied her to the bed.

"Time to wait for Booth..."

* * *


	18. No choice

Booth was driving much to fast, but he couldn't help himself.

_I can't be sure she's okay until she's in MY arms._

He pulled up at Angela's apartment 5 minutes later, which must have been some kind of record.

But Booth didn't care. The only thing he cared about was getting to her and comfort her.

_Oh NO! Why is the door of Angela's apartment open???_

He reached for his gun and realized that he had left it at her apartment.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

_I should go back and get my gun in case something is wrong._

_But... What if someone is here? I can't leave them if something is wrong._

_If something is wrong I can't help anyone without my gun._

He turned around, to walk back to the car.

When he heard her scream he stopped and went inside.

_Damn the consequences!!!_

_I am not leaving her alone. _

_Not again._

* * *

"Scream for me..." He wispered in her ear while holding his knife to her throat.

She did.

She felt so scared.

_God, Booth, please hurry!!!_

And he did, because he ran into the room and froze.

* * *

"Not one more step, Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Booth immediately stopped.

_Please, God. Keep her safe. Don't let him hurt her._

"What do you want?"

Number Two grinned and said:

"Didn't we make that obvious last time?"

Number Two slipped his hand in her shirt.

Booth saw her close her eyes and she bit on her lowerlip.

_I'm going to kill that bastard for doing this to her._

* * *

Brennan fought hard to keep her tears from falling down.

_This is no time to lose it! _

_Booth is here. He will get me out. _

_He always does._

_I trust him._

* * *

He saw her struggle.

_Please, Tempe._

_Stay strong._

_For me._

He turned to Number Two and said:

"You made yourself perfectly clear. But that doesn't explain why you're back."

He bent over and licked her neck.

_Number One is not the only one who is entitled to a little bit of fun._

I'm here to claim my master his property.

He pulled her shirt of and pointed at her abdomen.

"Remember?"

* * *

Booths thoughts were racing.

_How am I going to get us out of here?_

_Where is Angela?_

He looked at Brennan.

_When is he going to remove that goddamn knife?_

_Okay Seeley. Calm down._

_You're no good to any one if you lose it know._

* * *

Number Two tossed a pair of handcuffs his way.

"I trust you know how to put those on. OH and BEHIND your back."

"Booth don't!!!"

Brennans voice sounded weak, defeated and scared.

He pushed the knife on her throat.

"Don't push it, Special Agent Seeley Booth."

His voice sounded cold and detached.

* * *

_I'm sorry Tempe. I don't have a choice._

He picked the handcuffs up and put them on.


	19. Kidnapped

* * *

"Good, now get up Bones."

Booths heart cringed. He was worried. He had just given up the ability to protect her.

He reached into his pocket, while holding the knife to her throat.

He pulled out a bottle and handed it to her.

"Help him to drink it."

She took the bottle and started to walk over to Booth.

Booth saw a glimps of fear and despair in her eyes.

_NO, Temperance! _

_Don't this isn't the time to be brave!!!_

_He still has that knife pushed against your throat. He can slit your throat._

_I can't even save you if he does._

He looked deep into her blue eyes and said:

"It's okay, Temperance. Trust me."

"I trust you Seeley."

Those were the last words he heard before he collapsed to the floor.

"What did I just give him?"

"The same thing I'm going to give you, Bones."

She shivered.

He pinched her nose and stopped her breathing. He was expecting her to open her mouth, but she didn't.

_If he wants me unconscious, it's much better to faint due to a temporary lack of oxygen than some foul liquid._

She refused to open her mouth and passed out after a few minutes.

* * *

Booth tried to open his eyes. But they felt heavy.

_Actually everything feels heavy._

He realized why when he finally opened his eyes.

He was sitting on a chair. His wrists were tied together behind his back.

His ankles were chained to the chair.

But the reason everything felt so heavy, was because he was straddled by Temperance.

Her ankles were chained to the back legs of the chair and her hands were tied behind her back.

Her head was resting on his shoulders.

* * *

Booth felt relieved when he realised that he could feel her steady heartbeat and her calm breathing.

_Thank god. She's still alive._

"Brennan?"

She didn't respond.

"Temperance?"

She still didn't react.

_God, I really can't call her Bones._

"Temperance?"

He tried again and she finally stirred.

"Booth? Where are we?"

Her voice sounded sleepy and slow.

_I hope he didn't hurt her while I was unconscious._

She tried to turn her head and whimpered.

"OUCH!"

Booth closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Tempe... he didn't... hurt you... did he?"

His voice was close to breaking point and the tears were burning the back of his eyes.

She laid her head back down on his shoulders.

"I don't know. I passed out."

Her voice sounded detached and cold.

* * *

It was silent for a few moments.

She suddenly spoke up without looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Booth. This is all my fault. If I hadn't run away from you, we would be at home."

He could hear that she was close to tears.

"Temperance, look at me."

She didn't budge.

"Tempe, please look at me!"

His voice sounded almost desperate and she sat up and met his gaze.

"This is NOT your fault."

"It's not your fault that that bastard raped you."

"It's not your fault that he called you Bones."

He flashed his charm smile at her and realized that he had made her feel a bit better.

* * *

A few more moments were spent in silence.

"I'm sorry about the way I've treated you."

"You don't have to apologize. You needed your space and..."

"And you gave it to me. Thanks Booth."

She sat up, leaned closer and kissed him on his cheeks.

That was enough for Booth to finally open up to her about his own guilt.

"If there is any one who should apologize it is me."

His eyes burned with tears.

"If I had made you go home that night, then none of this would have happened to you."

"It's all my fault."

By now his tears were streaming down his face.

* * *

"Booth, you couldn't have known. I told you to leave."

Lacking the use of her hands to remove his tears, she started to kiss his tears into oblivion.

The moment you knew(she kissed his left cheek) you (she kissed his right cheek) came (kissed his left cheek again) running.

He shook his head.

"I failed to protect you."

"Twice."

She shook her head.

"No,(she kissed both cheeks) you were in a hurry. You only wanted to protect me."

"I was so glad that you came to get me.


	20. Angela

**A/N: Sorry!!!**

**The next few chapters are mainly about the squints, very little B&B!**

* * *

"Come on Angela! Pick up the damn phone!"

Hodgins was starting to get worried about her. She still hadn't shown up at work and he couldn't reach her. He'd tried to call her several times and she hadn't picked up the phone.

_Damn it! That's it!!! I'm going to her apartment to check on her. She's probably just sleeping in anyway._

But in his heart he knew that there was more to it then just sleeping in.

* * *

She could hear Hodgins knocking at the door.

_Finally!!!_

"Jack, help!"

* * *

"Jack, help!"

When he heard those words he knew that something was wrong. He grabbed his pair of spare keys and opened the door. He stepped into her apartment. There was an empty bottle on the floor, he walked past it, towards the bedroom.

He opened the door and was shocked by what he saw.

Angela was lying on the bed, her cheeks stained with tears, her hair in a mess, but the site that scared him the most was the fact that she was tied to the bed.

The moment he noticed the ropes he walked over and started to untie them.

"Ange, did he... I mean... are you okay?"

Angela choked her tears back and said:

"I don't know what happened, Jack. Bren came over last night and she was so upset! I called Booth and when the doorbell rang, I assumed that it was Booth, but... it wasn't. He grabbed me and threw me on the floor. That's the last thing I remember."

She was crying.

_Damn it! That means that that bastard had enough time to rape her!_

Hodgins felt sick at the possibility of Angela, his Angela, being raped.

Angela came to her senses.

"Jack, where are Booth and Brennan?"

He looked up at her as he was untying the last rope.

"I don't know, Angela."

He took her by her shoulders and said in a soft and worried voice:

"We have to get you to a hospital."

Angela shook her head fiercely.

"No, we have to find them."

Hodgins looked into her eyes and gently said:

"We will! But we have to make sure that you're okay first."

He swallowed and whispered:

"Please, Angela, don't fight me."

"Not on this."

"Not now."

She nodded, the tears still running down her cheeks.

Jack scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the car.

Before leaving to the hospital, Jack called Cullen and informed him that both Booth and Dr. Brennan were missing.

* * *

Hodgins was pacing.

_This must have been hell for Booth. I can't believe I blew up at him like that._

Hodgins was having trouble forming coherent thoughts.

He couldn't even think about the possibility that Ange was...

"Sir, are you Jack Hodgins?"

He hadn't even noticed the doctor entering the waiting room. He quickly nodded.

"I'm afraid I have bad news."

The world stopped spinning, while the room decided to start to keep everything balanced.

Hodgins took a deep breath, trying to come to his senses.

The doctor continued.

"We don't have the lab results concerning Miss Montenegro's rape kit yet, but..."

"Whoa!!! Wait a minute! This is official FBI business. All the evidence has to be processed at the Jeffersonian."

_By me._

The doctor apologized and continued.

"I will have it send to the Jeffersonian Institute immediately."

"Now for the bad news. Miss Montenegro has a mild concussion. Usually we don't keep patients with a mild concussion here, but since she was out of consciousness for so long she'll have to stay overnight for observation."

* * *

Jack entered the dark room.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Well, I have a killer headache, but otherwise I'm good."

She smiled faintly. A smile that gave Hodgins the courage to deal with the rape kit when he'd returned to the Jeffersonian.

"I'll have to be going now. I'm sure the FBI delivered the evidence by now."

His tone became serious.

"And since there is no body... "

_(Thank god, there isn't, because if there was it probably would have been you.)_

... all the evidence has to be processed by yours truly.

She smiled. A real genuine smile this time.

"Could you have someone bring me my sketchbook? I saw his face."

Hodgins grinned, walked over to her, kissed her, pulled back and said:

"Good girl. I'll have someone bring it to you ASAP."

* * *

**Sorry, but the next chapter is still gonna be all squints!**


	21. Clues and answers

**All squints, but at least we'll finally know who the kidnappers are and what Booth "did to** **them."**

* * *

Zach was standing bent over a dead body, when Hodgins came in.

Hodgins looked at Cam and Zach in surprise.

"The body was found in a dumpster close to Brennans apartment, along with a note." Cam said.

"It's on your desk."

Hodgins' desk was filled with evidence: Angela's rape kit, the clothes from the victim, the little bottle that had been found at Angela's apartment, and the note that was found on the body. He picked it up and quickly read it:

Seeley Booth,

I made Bones mine in life.

She'll be mine in death soon.

_Don't worry guys. We'll find you._

_But first things first. _

He took the rape kit and started to process it.

_I won't be able to think clearly anyway until I know wether she was raped or not._

He had never felt better then the moment where he was able to write:

Conclussion:

Miss Montenegro wasn't raped or assaulted.

Now that he'd gotten that obstacle out of the way he focused on the pile of clothes, the pieces of rope and the note in front of him.

* * *

Three hours later, Zach, Cam and Hodgins entered Cullen's office.

Zach started.

"Our victim's identity is Jack Collins. Cause of death is a bullet to the heart. He died immediately.

Cam continued.

"He was released from prison a month ago."

"Who was the arresting officer?"

Cullen asked already suspecting the answer.

"Booth."

Cullen turned his attention to Hodgins.

"Did you find anything on the victims clothing?"

Hodgins shook his head.

"No, sir. All the DNA and hairs that I recovered from his clothes belonged to the victim."

"That's all about Jake Collins?"

They all nodded.

"How about miss Montenegro's rape kit?"

Cam, Zach and Cullen tensed when the question was asked. But they were relieved when Hodgins said:

"Negative. She wasn't raped. But she did see her attacker and she drew him. We were able to find a match. His name is Tom Tucker and he was recently released from the same prison as Jake Collins. I found his DNA all over the ropes. He's our kidnapper."

"So that means that they probably knew each other and that Tom could have killed Jake." Cullen stated the facts.

"Anything else, Hodgins?"

"Yes sir, the bottle that was found in Angela's apartment contained a strong sedative. It would knock someone out in seconds."

Cullens face lit up.

"So that must be easy to track."

Hodgins' face however didn't light up.

"Right?"

"No, sir. It's fairly easy to make yourself with products that you can by almost everywhere. But..."

Cullen ran his hands through his hair.

"But what?"

"I found 1 fingerprint on the note that was left by the body. We're still running it through the database."

Cullen sighed.

"Okay, so..."

Hodgins' cell phone started ringing and he stepped out of the room. A few seconds later he reentered the room.

A wide smile plastered on his face.

"We have a match."

* * *

**Wasn't that just plain evil???**

**If you want to know more, you should review**

**Bye the way, Petit ange, I'm still doubting, I can really use some help.**

**As a matter of fact, torture is coming up in a few chapters, if you have any ideas....**

**LET ME KNOW!!!**


	22. Luke and Susie Tyler

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

**_I will take them into consideration but Petit Ange, I'm sticking to what we already had._**

**_Okay, fasten your seatbelts, because we are finally going to figure out who Number One is._**

* * *

"Luke Tyler. The fingerprints are from Luke Tyler."

Cullen sighed and closed his eyes.

"God, no."

Zach, Cam and Hodgins stared in awe at Cullen. They didn't understand his reaction.

Cullen ran his hands over his face, took a deep breath and started to explain.

"During Booths first year with the bureau he had to solve a rape case. Susie Tyler had been viciously raped in a car. Her brother Luke, was the one who found her. He took her to the hospital and the case ended up here."

The room was silent. Every one in it knew the importance of the information that Cullen had.

"Booth had a very hard time solving the case. There weren't many clues and Susie was to afraid to talk about it. Booth never really managed to get a good statement out of her."

There was a short silence.

"Nonetheless, he solved the case. But the man still walked."

Zach was curious. He knew it probably wasn't the time for it, but by the time he'd realized that, the word had already left his mouth.

"Why?"

"Because of a technicality. Tyler was furious. He swore to get vengeance."

Cam swallowed before she asked the question.

"On Booth?"

Cullen shook his head.

"No. On his sisters rapist. Booth talked to him and got him so far to give it up."

Hodgins knew that Booth could be very convincing. But he had recently lived the fear and despair of thinking that the woman you love has been raped, so he couldn't really imagine anything that would take that kind of anger away.

"What did he tell him?"

"He told him that he needed to be there for Susie. But..."

Cullens voice stopped.

"But what?"

_This isn't the time to beat around the bush._

Cullen looked at Hodgins before he answered.

"Susie wasn't dealing with her rape. A week after the trial, Susie Tyler took her own life."

"How?"

The scientist inside of him was taking over. He feared the answer.

"She took an overdose of painkillers. After that Luke lost it. Susie was all he had."

"What happened?"

Cam knew, but she still needed to hear Cullen say it.

"Luke killed the man responsible for his sisters death and Booth..."

"Booth had to arrest him." Cam added.

"And he did."

* * *

**_I am glad to announce, and you are probably glad to read, that we will have to leave our beloved squints for now. Time to see how B&B are holding up..._**


	23. Unnecessary apologies

"I was so glad that you came to get me."

* * *

"I will always come get you, Bones."

Booth immediately realized his mistake and started to apologize.

"Temperance, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It just... flew out of my mouth. I didn't mean to hurt you."

_I can't imagine not being allowed to call her that for the rest of my life. _

_But if she can't handle it I sure as hell won't make her._

* * *

But Booth was wrong.

For the first time since the rape she hadn't reacted to that word. She'd heard something on the hallway.

_We may be running out of time._

She turned her attention back at Booth, who was in the middle of his apology.

"flew out of my mouth. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Say it again."

* * *

Booth looked at her. The pain written all over his face.

_I really must have hurt her, if she needs to hear the apology twice. _

_But I can't stand to see her in pain. _

_And I will do anything to avoid causing her that pain._

So he started to repeat his apology.

"Tempe, look. I'm really sorry okay? I..."

* * *

She interrupted his apology.

"Booth? What are you doing?"

He looked at her. He was confused.

"Well, uh, you said you wanted to hear the apology again, so..."

She shook her head.

"That is not what I said. I said that I would like you to say it again."

"Say _**what**_ again?"

"Bones."

She stated matter of factly.

Booth felt his stomach do a flilpflop.

It was the same feeling he had when she'd permitted him to take the keys.

It was a feeling of unconditionnal trust.

"Are you sure?"

His voice came out shakier than he intended. But he didn't really care.

_She's finally letting me in. _

He felt as if a huge burden had been lifted of his shoulders.

"Yes."

She nodded.

But he still didn't understand.

"Why?"

"Because it is **_your_** nickname for **_me_**.

"That is why you have to say it."

"It's ours and it is time to take it back."_

* * *

_

Nothing would have made him happier at that moment.

_Maybe she can feel the connection between us. The one we've been to scared to acknowledge._

_Well, we've already waited to long. I have to show her that she can trust me and that special bond that is ours only._

* * *

"Close your eyes."

She did.

_Just say it, Seeley. Let her know. Say: I love you Bones. And your mine. No matter what anyone says._

He never got a chance.

* * *

The moment he opened his mouth to tell her, the door opened and number two walked in.

She was expecting Booths warm, soft, husky voice to call her Bones.

Instead she heard Number Two.

"Bones, you better be ready for this."

* * *

She wasn't.

Her body reacted violently. She started shaking and shivering as if she had just been electrocuted.

Booth felt angry, helpless and worried.

There was nothing he could do to help her.


	24. Drawing back

_**Well, Jerseygirl, It is called a writer's block, but not to worry, that has been taken care of.**_

* * *

_I can't believe that it would actually work. Well if my presence can scare them, I can't wait to see what Number One is capable of doing to them. _

He started to prepare the room for what was about to come.

* * *

Booths attention remained fixated on Brennan. He looked into her eyes.

"Temperance."

His gaze was begging her not to do this.

"Don't shut me out, Tempe, please, don't."

_Damn it, all the progress that she made, it's entirely gone. She has drawn back into herself! _

_I can't believe I let this happen! _

_But no matter what happens, I won't let them hurt her again. _

_Never!!! _

_No matter what!!!_

* * *

Number Two had prepared the room. He had placed a small table behind Booths chair.

On it, there was a bottle of painkillers, a blindfold and a knife.

The blindfold and the knife were real, the painkillers weren't.

There was one very strong sedative in it, similar to the one that Number Two had given Booth.

The only difference was that it wouldn't work as fast, because it was not a liquid.

The rest of the pills in the bottle were harmless vitamine pills.

He bent down and whispered in Booths ear:

"Show Time!"

* * *

Relieved that that son of a bitch had finally left the room he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the frightened and fragile woman on top of him.

"Temperance, I know that everything looks bad right now, but I promise I'll keep you safe."

The moment he'd made the promise was the exact moment when he realized that he would never be able to keep it.

But he didn't care, he couldn't care. At this point he was ready to say anything to make her feel better.

And he did.

Unfortunately, nothing worked.

Nothing he said, triggered a reaction.

She just sat there, completely withdrawn in herself.

He didn't have any idea on how to make her react.

_I have tried everything!!!_

_Looking at her, talking to her, I even tried to reason with her. _

_Nothing worked._

_There is only one thing left to do. _

_God, I really hoped it wouldn't come to this._

"Bones."

A wild storm flashed inside of her, but she didn't move.

She did however ceased to stare at the wall and for the first time since Number Two had left she looked into his eyes.

"Trust me."

She nodded and let her head rest on his shoulder.

Booth sighed in relief.

* * *

45 excruciating minutes after Number Two left, Number One entered the room.

Booth tensed.

_It took me half an hour to get through to her. I'm not letting them hurt her again._

"Don't worry, Tempe, I won't let them hurt you."

He whispered in her ear as Number One approached them.

* * *

Number One walked towards the table that was standing behind Booth.

He bent over just as Number Two had done almost an hour ago and whispered two words into his ear:

"Her faith is the same as my baby sisters faith was. "

"The faith of Susie Tyler."

* * *

Booths heart sank into his stomach.

_Oh my god!_

All of a sudden everything started to make sense to him.

_It's Luke Tyler! _

_He is the one who raped her in the first place. _

_Because someone raped his sister._

_But wait, what does he mean?_

_Susie Tyler took her own life. _

_Bones would never do that! _

...

_Would she?_

* * *

"Luke, I..."

"Stop it, Booth."

Luke snapped at him.

"Don't you dare talk me out of this, Booth! Besides, you knew that this would eventually happen."

Confused by his statement, Booth wanted to react, but he didn't have time because Luke was walking around him to get to her.

Luke took the blindfold and walked around the chair, now facing Booth and standing behind Brennan.

"Don't you dare touch her, Luke!"

He draped the blindfold around her neck, looked up at him and said:

"Just out of curiousity, Booth. But exactly how are you going to stop me?"

Booth hated to admit it but he knew that Luke was right.

_There is absolutely nothing I can do to protect her and it is driving me CRAZY!_

Seeing the distress, despair and helplessness in Booths eyes, Luke decided to take it a step further. He was just planning on blindfolding her to have a "one on one " talk with Booth, but decided that he couldn't pass this up.

* * *


	25. Susie Tyler and Temperance Brennan

Luke was standing behind her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, Booth felt her tense.

_I have to protect her, but how am I going to do that? _

_I can't move, I can't do anything._

He tried to catch her gaze and connect it with his, but she was staring at the wall again.

_She's trying to disconnect herself from the situation._

"Luke,.." His warning was clear.

But it had the opposite effect.

Luke slipped his hands in her shirt and slid them deeper to cover her breasts.

Brennan gasped when she felt him pinch her nipples.

* * *

It was to much for Booth to bare.

"Temperance..."

He was going to talk her through it. At least that was the plan.

The moment Luke heard Booths voice he pinched her nipples again, triggering a gasp from her.

Booth immediately shut up.

_I'm only making it worse. _

_But I can't just do nothing!_

_I have to help her!_

* * *

Although he wouldn't let her out of his sight, Booth was very well aware of the fact that their kidnapper was standing right behind her, torturing the woman he loved. And what was most painful was the fact that she was so close, but he couldn't help her.

He'd tried everything he could think of and he was getting desperate.

* * *

Luke decided that it had been enough.

He blindfolded Temperance and turned his attention to Booth. He was still looking at her.

"Enjoyed the show?"

Booth realized that for now, she was safe.

* * *

He finally turned his attention to Luke.

"You can't make her do what Susie did."

"Susie took her own life, Luke."

"Temperance would never do that."

He looked at her and said:

"Maybe she just needs some convincing."

Luke grinned while he reached for the blindfold.

Booth felt his stomach muscles clenching when he saw that.

Because he knew what it meant.

The short distance that Luke had granted Bones from the situation was gone.

Along with the brief safety that came with it.

* * *

Brennan actually felt relief wash over her as she was being blindfolded.

She welcomed the darkness.

_I just want this to stop. _

_I can't take it any more._

_I can't take hearing his voice._

_I can't stand feeling his touch._

_God, please make it stop._

The darkness at least didn't try to force her to connect with it, like Booth did.

The darkness at the other hand, didn't quite offer the comfort that Boot did either.

But still she felt that it was to soon when Luke removed the blindfold.

* * *

While he was removing the blindfold Luke was still talking to Booth.

"Do you remember how Susie killed herself?"

Booth nodded and said:

"She took an entire bottle of painkillers."

Booth froze when Luke reached for the bottle of painkillers and waved them between his face and hers.

"She won't take them."

"If you say so."

He placed the bottle of painkillers on her lap.

The fact that his hands rested on her thigh and the shiver that it triggered did not go unnoticed by Booth.

Luke grabbed the knife and held it on Booths neck.

He looked at her and said:

"Listen very carefully, Bones."

The nickname caused Booths veins to fill up with rage and Brennan to shiver.

"I'm going to untie your hands, you are going to take the entire bottle of painkillers."

"If you so much as breath to loudly, I will slit his throat."

"Got it?"

She immediately nodded.

_Why does it take me half an hour to get a reaction out of her, when she reacts immediately when he speeks to her? _

Booth failed to understand while Luke untied her hands.


	26. Suicide

Booth watched in horror as Luke untied her hands.

_I can't let her do this! _

_She can't sacrifice herself for me. I just won't let her. _

_She can't take her own life. And especially not to save mine. _

_Mine won't be worth living any more without her._

* * *

When her hands were finally untied, she looked up at Luke and said:

"How did Susie die?"

"Oh, didn't you listen? I just told Booth how she died."

Luke said looking at her, shocked that she was talking to him.

"No, that's how she killed herself."

She took a deep breath.

"How did she die?"

"Alone?"

"Afraid?

Luke's eyes were slowly filling with tears.

"She died in my arms, begging me for forgiveness."

* * *

Booth was confused.

_Why is she asking all these questions? _

_She should be trying to get out of here. _

_Her hands are free, for crying out loud!_

_She should fight, not just give in._

_She can't just give up on life._

_Give up on love._

_Give up on me._

* * *

Luke felt sad and vulnerable.

It angered him.

_I'm the one in charge._

_Not her._

He took the painkillers and gave them to her.

"Don't forget our agreement, Bones."

* * *

She shivered.

With shaking hands, she started to open the bottle.

* * *

"Temperance, don't!"

Booth almost shouted it.

They were surprised. Luke, Temperance, but especially Booth.

She said, without once looking up to him:

"I can't let him kill you, Booth."

"Parker needs you."

* * *

_I know that Parker needs me. _

_But if I have to sit here, with you so close, only to watch you take your own life, I just as well may die too._

* * *

Once the bottle was open, she took a deep breath and started to take the pills.

One by one.

Booth didn't care any more.

_I have to stop her._

"Temperance, please, don't do this. We need you."

Luke smiled when he saw her continue.

_His words are not working._

Booth continued.

"Zach needs you. How else is he going to become the second best Forensic Anthropologist?"

Still no reaction. She continued taking the pills.

Booth was getting desperate.

"How about Hodgins or Angela, did you think about what this is going to do to them, to her?"

Still no response. He'd expected that mentioning Angela might shock her out of taking any more pills.

"She is trying to find us, Bones!!!"

She stopped and looked at him.

Tears slowly filling her eyes.

Booth blamed it on the nickname.

_Damn it! I did it again! _

_I can't help it. Every time it gets personal I call her that. _

_I should know better by now. I have to stop calling her that. _

_I can't put her through more pain._

* * *

It wasn't the nickname that had caught her off guard.

_Why won't he just admit that he doesn't wan't me to leave him behind?_

I_ know he cares deeply about me._

_He may even love me, I mean if Angela's assumptions are correct._

With her eyes fixed on his, both pairs glistining with tears, she shook her head and took out the last pill in the bottle.

She tossed the bottle on to the floor.

* * *

"What about me?"

He had been scared to tell her that he loved her, especially since her rape.

But the thought that she was going to kill herself to save him, was far more scaring.

It scared him so bad that he forget about his fears to tell her that he loves her.

She looked back up at him and said:

"It is because of you that I'm doing this, Booth. I told you. I can't let you die. Parker loves you."

She put the pill in her mouth and swallowed.

* * *

Booth could feel his heart break.

_I failed. _

_Now it will only be a matter of time before she..._

He couldn't bring himself to end the thought that was haunting his soul.


	27. Last requests

The urge to save her was overwhelming.

At the moment he was trying really hard to stop his tears from falling.

So he focused on the conversation between Luke and the woman on his lap.

* * *

She looked at Luke and said:

"My faith is the same as Susies, right?"

Luke nodded. He didn't quite understand where she was going with this.

"So that means that whatever happened to her, will happen to me, right?"

Luke nodded again.

"If she died in the arms of the man that she loved, than it is my faith to die in the arms of the man that I love, right?"

Then it hit him.

_She's trying to get me to untie Booths hands._

_Well, that's not gonna..._

_Wait a minute. _

_If I untie his hands, he will be able to hold her, but he still won't be able to save her._

_Just like I couldn't save Suse._

"Right?"

Her voice snapped him back into reality.

He nodded again.

"Good. Would you please untie Booths hands?"

Her gaze shifted to him.

"If I have to die, I wan't to die in the arms of the man that I love."


	28. The comforting arms of the man I love

_"Good. Would you please untie Booths hands?"_

_Her gaze shifted to him._

_"If I have to die, I wan't to die in the arms of the man that I love."_

* * *

That last sentence kept ringing in his ears.

_She loves me?_

_She LOVES me!_

_I can't believe it._

He could feel his hands gaining freedom to move.

He had the urge to lash out at Luke.

But he didn't.

The moment that he could move his arms, he wrapped them around his partner.

Around Dr. Brennan, famous Forensic Anthropologist and writer.

Around Temperance, his partner.

Around his Bones. His.

* * *

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

With those words Luke Tyler left the room.

* * *

Booth started to cry.

He pulled her closer to him.

She was crying too.

For a while they just sat there.

Crying, searching comfort in each others embrace.

* * *

After a while Booth pulled his head back a little so he could look into her eyes.

He once again pulled her closer and whispered to her:

"Did you mean what you said? Do you love me?"

She could hear in his voice that he would break if she didn't mean it.

She looked at him, took a deep breath and whispered back:

"Yes, I meant it. I love you Seeley Booth."

Her eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Those tears worried Booth.

_Why would she be crying if she meant what she said?_

"I love you too."

The amount off tears rolling down her cheeks almost doubled after he'd said it.

"Temperance, why are you crying? I love you."

The last sentence was a whisper.

* * *

She took several calming breaths and after the sixth time, she finally felt calm enough to tell him.

"Because it doesn't matter any more how we feel, Seeley. I'm dying. There is no future for us."

* * *

His already shattered heart broke at this.

"Do you know what separates the people whose suicide attempts fail from all the others who die?"

She shook her head, still crying.

"The ones who survive are the ones who weren't ready to give up yet."

He paused.

"Don't give up, okay?"

She slowly nodded her head.

"They are coming for us. Promise me you won't give up."

"Pro... Promi... Promise."

* * *

When he heard her struggle to say something as simple as 1 word, he knew that the drugs were taking effect.

He'd read Susie Tylers autopsie report.

That amount of pills would simply shut her nerve system down, causing a respiratory arrest, followed by a cardiac arrest.

There was nothing he could do to stop that from happening.

* * *

Her breathing started to slow down.

"Temperance, no. Look at me."

He took her face into his hands and said:

"Focus on your breathing. Breath with me."

She nodded.

If he wouldn't have been holding her face, he would have never noticed it.

"Inhale."

They both did.

"Exhale."

They both did.

"Good girl"

"Inhale."

They both did.

"Exhale."

They both did.

"See, it's not so hard."

"Inhale."

They both did.

"Exhale."

They both did.

"Booth?"

"Inhale."

They both did.

"Exhale."

They both did.

"Shh. Try to save your breaths."

"Inhale."

They both did.

"Exhale."

They both did.

"Kiss me."

He was shocked.

He leaned towards her and kissed her.

He felt her kiss him back.

Before he had a chance to deepen the kiss, she fell limp in his arms.


	29. Giving up

Booth started to cry, realizing that the woman that he loved had just died in his arms.

"I love you."

Beside that and his breathing there were no other sounds to be heard in the room.

He couldn't believe it.

_I'm so glad that she made Luke untie my hands, otherwise she would have fallen to the floor. _

_She doesn't deserve to die on the floor._

_She doesn't deserve to die at all._

_But she did._

_She died. _

_Because of me._

_She was raped. _

_Because of me._

_She loved me._

_She loved me so much that she died for me._

_She died so I could live. _

_And now all I want is to follow her and die as well._

_For over an hour, the only thing to be heard in the room were Booths muffled sobs._

Luke was watching at them and laughing.

_If this already triggers such a strong reaction, I wonder what he's going to do when he wakes up._

He pushed on a button and watched the sleeping gass fill the room.

* * *

All of a sudden, Booth heard something.

He looked up and saw the fog fill the room.

The only thing he could think was:

_Please god, let me follow her. _

_Rebecca will take care of Parker and I know that You will to._

_Please, don't take her. _

_Let me stay with her._

_Let me die._

He started to deeply breath in the gass.

He shifted before he passed out, making sure that she couldn't fall of his lap after he had passed out.

He passed out a couple of minutes later.

* * *

**I think I just may have set some kind of record or something!**

**6 chapters in just 3 hours!!!**

**Can you believe it?**

**I was on a roll!!!**


	30. Dead girl crying

Booth felt fuzzy, he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. A sure sign that he was still alive.

And for some reason that wasn't a good thing.

_Something is wrong._

_Something is missing._

_Someone..._

Booth felt confused.

He was trying to fight through the haze of the sleeping gass. But he couldn't, he felt heavy and fuzzy and confused and yet he felt cold. There was this deep cold.

A cold radiating from his heart.

_Have to open my eyes._

He realized that something was wrong, he also realized that opening his eyes would help him clear his mind.

So he tried.

But it didn't work.

His eyelids felt heavy.

Somehow that feeling was familiar.

* * *

_Last time my eyelids felt this heavy, Bones was straddling me._

And then everything hit him.

_It's Luke Tyler. He raped her, to get his revenge on me. Because I send him to jail. Because he lost his sister. Because she killed herself, so he killed..._

He couldn't bring himself to finish that thought.

But it did make him open his eyes.

He would never forget the horrifying, sickening sight that assaulted his senses.

* * *

Bones, HIS Bones was no longer safe in his arms.

Her body was pinned between a chair and Luke's body.

Blood was dripping from the wounds on her abdomen.

He had ripped them back open.

Booth had a particular good view of the wounds because she was only in her underwair.

Luke was in the proces of removing her bra.

* * *

This was the proverbial drop.

He would've endured any and every torture Luke had in store for him, if that would've meant keeping her safe.

But she was already gone.

_I already failed to protect her and keep her out of harms way._

That thought pained him to no end.

Which turned out to be a good thing, since it fueled his anger.

_I will NOT allow her body to be violated by him ever again!_

Without so much as giving it a second thought, he stood up.

The moment he was up, he noticed something.

His hands were still untied.

In his rage he flew at Luke, arms stretched out, hands aiming for his throat.

To both their surprise, a few minutes later, Booths hands were choking the life from the man that had killed Bones.

HIS Bones.

* * *

Both men were struggling and wrestling each other on the floor.

Although Booth was still dazed by the gass, the adrenaline flowing through his body was working against it.

And the rage gave him a strength he didn't know he possessed.

Booth could've killed Luke easily, but suddenly he heard it.

The most beautiful, gutwrenching, desperate sound, he was sure he would never hear again.

Her voice.

* * *

Without thinking, purely acting on instincts he turned his head to see her.

And he did.

He saw the tears spill from her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes who were looking back at him.

They were desperate and afraid.

And then he felt his heart drop.

Because he saw the gun that the other kidnapper pushed to her head.

"Let go of him, or I'll kill her."

He pulled her by her hair, making her yelp.

That sound gave Booth strength.

It was proof that he wasn't hallucinating.

But with it came a feeling of utter dispair that quickly settled in his chest.

He let go of Luke and sank to the floor, his ankles still tied to the chair.

* * *

**There you go sweeties !!!**

**I know you had to wait awful long**

**but wasn't this just wor****th it?**

**Let me know!!!**

* * *


	31. An escape plan

He let go of Luke and sank to the floor, his ankles still tied to the chair.

* * *

Luke gasped for air, Booth had been so close to choking him to death.

He slowly got up.

He walked over to number 2 and took his gun.

"Go."

Lukes voice was cold and calculated.

He was standing behind Temperance.

He put his hands over her throat.

"Tell Booth to look at you."

* * *

Temperance wished for strength to fight him, but she simply had none left.

_And I need him to look at me. I have to know if he's okay._

So she opened her mouth and spoke up.

She hadn't spoken since she'd recovered from the powerful drug.

Her voice was hoarse and croaked.

"Booth, please..."

* * *

Booth was still looking at the floor.

He had tears in his eyes.

_I'm so sorry, Bones._

_I want to get you out of here, but I don't know how._

Booth was thrilled she was alive, but now that she was, he feared for her life.

_God, I know that I asked for a miracle, but this is even worse._

_I am so glad that she is still alive, that she is still here._

_With me._

_But I can't keep her safe._

_If she would have been dead,..._

He looked into her eyes when she said his name.

_At least she would've been safe._

_I won't survive losing her again._

She saw the tears in his eyes.

_He is crying._

She could clearly see the despair in his eyes.

Luke laughed and then it hit here.

_He slipped up._

_Luke made a mistake, Booths hands are still untied._

_But what does that mean and how do I use that to our advantage?_

She was flung back into reality, when Luke pulled her hair.

Hard.

She saw the anger and pain flash in Booths eyes.

_That is it!!!_

_Whenever Luke hurts me, Booth gets angry._

_Whenever Booth gets angry, Luke makes a mistake._

_Whenever Luke makes a mistake, I can use it to my advantage._

_Our advantage._

_So all I have to do, is allow Luke to hurt me, so Booth will get angry and Luke will slip up._

_But..._

_How do I do that?_

* * *

Not knowing that he was making a big mistake Luke looked at Booth and Bones and said:

"Someone is going to have to pay for your actions, Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Those words stabbed Seeley in his heart.

_I don't deserve that title._

_I'm not special._

_If I was I would've been able to prevent this._

But it was his question that followed that hurt the most.

"Who will it be Booth? You or her?"

Without even thinking he replied:

"Me."

To his surprise he heard the exact word, coming out of her mouth.

* * *

She saw his eyes.

And realized that he wanted to do this for her.

_He needs to. _

_He needs to prove to himself that he can protect me._

_He is such an alpha-male._

That thought brought a smile to her lips.

Booth didn't even realize why she was smiling, but he quickly flashed her one of his famous charm smiles.

It lightened his heart as much as hers.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by Luke.

* * *

He slapped her.

The sound echoed through the room.

But she kept smiling.

"Do you think this is funny, Bones?"

To both Booth and Lukes surprise, she didn't even shiver.

She just kept smiling.

* * *

Booth was very worried, he couldn't understand why she was smiling.

He came to a conclusion that shocked him and left him, wishing for the first time in his life, that he was reading the signs wrong.

_Temperance, don't._

_This is not a time to compartmentalize._

_You'll have to deal with this eventually._

_I'd much rather see you deal with this sooner than later._

He wasn't sure he could reach her if she started to pull her walls back up around her heart.

Luke turned to Booth and said:

"Don't worry, Special Agent. Since both of you are so eager to get the beating of a life time, I'll make you an offer."

Booth frowned.

_What is he up to?_

Luke leaned closer to Temperance.

"All you have to do is say stop and I'll start beating him instead of you.

**There you go sweeties !!**

**Let me know what you think!!!**

* * *

* * *

* * *


	32. Trouble

"All you have to do is say stop and I'll start beating him instead of you."

* * *

Those words kept ringing in their ears.

Booth felt a strange mixture of relief and despair.

Relief because he knew that Luke meant every word of it.

Despair because he knew that she would never admitt defeat.

_Damn it! _

_Don't push your body to far, Bones._

_We both know I can take a vicious beating much better than you._

_Besides, I can't see you taking one..._

_Especially not if you take it to protect me._

* * *

Brennan felt confused.

_I can't simply let Luke beat up Booth!_

_But..._

_If I want to get us out of here, than I need to be as strong as possible._

She closed her eyes in an effort to collect her thoughts.

She never saw it coming.

Booth however did.

* * *

"Temperance!"

His voice was laced with anger, concern and helplessness as he warned her.

But it was too late.

His beltbuckle hit her stomach, hitting the wounds on her abdomen.

The pain coursed through her as she doubled over and let out a cry of pain.

* * *

Booths broken heart ached for her.

_Damn it, Bones!_

_Just say stop, just let me take it!_

To his surprise, that was exactly what he heard.

For a moment he thought that he'd just imagined it.

"Please, stop!" she was begging.

"I..., Booth, I'm sorry."

* * *

Luke turned to Booth.

"That was quick. I guess this means that it is your turn, Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Booth was stunned.

_That WAS quick._

_There is something seriously wrong. _

_It is not like her to give up so quickly._

_Maybe she's hurting to much._

_No, that can't be it. _

_She is the strongest woman I've ever known._

_She has to be okay._

He choked his tears back.

_I can't lose her._

_Not like this._

_Not now._

_Not ever._

Booth saw Luke turning towards him, but he kept his gaze focused on her.

His eyes never left her body, not even when Luke started beating him with his belt buckle.

* * *

_This isn't nearly as fun or satisfying as beating Bones up._

_She isn't even looking at him and he won't make a sound._

* * *

Brennan was lying on the floor, face down, eyes closed.

She hadn't moved a muscle.

But her mind hadn't stopped.

_Okay, Temperance._

_This is the moment._

_Luke is preoccupied with Booth and Booth needs his strength to fend off the attacks._

_I need to do something, anything._

_And I need to do it now._

She opened her eyes, ready to do what needed to be done.

* * *

Booth was so worried that he didn't even take notice of the beating he was given.

He could feel the pain, but it was nothing compared to the worry in his heart.

Worry for his partner.

_Why isn't she moving?_

_Did she faint?_

_Is she even still alive?_

The last thought was too much for him.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

She saw him do it.

_It's time. _

She got up as quickly and quietly as she could.

She approached Luke from behind.

_If there is a God up there, than I'm begging you to give me the strength I need to get us out of here._

But Booth opened his eyes and involuntarily gasped as he finally connected the dots.

Luke turned around...


	33. Struggle for life

She got up as quickly and quietly as she could.

She approached Luke from behind.

_If there is a God up there, than I'm begging you to give me the strength I need to get us out of here._

But Booth opened his eyes and involuntarily gasped as he finally connected the dots.

Luke turned around...

* * *

Luke turned around and she didn't hesitate.

She punched his nose and heard a satisfying crack, letting her know that she had broken his nose.

She quickly reached for the gun and quickly grabbed it.

Luke was still in a daze, but he still managed to grab her wrist.

He snapped it and there was another crack.

But this time she didn't only hear the bone break, she felt it.

She screamed out in pain dropping the gun.

Right next to the chair Booth was sitting in.

Luke hadn't even noticed.

All of a sudden Tom ran in.

Booth didn't hesitate. He picked up the gun and shot.

But by doing that he made a life threatening mistake.

He took his eyes of off her, to aim for the kill.

While he saw Toms dead body crash into the floor he heard her scream.

He turned around and was terrified of what he saw.

_But at least, this time, I have a gun._


	34. Saving yourself and being saved,in time?

He turned around and was terrified of what he saw.

_But at least, this time, I have a gun._

_

* * *

_It was like walking into Angela's apartment all over again.

Luke held Temperance in a tight grip, a knife pressed on her throat.

The only difference was that this time he had a gun.

* * *

In their struggle Luke had been able to grab the knife that he'd used to open up those hideous wounds on her abdomen.

"Drop it! I won't think twice about killing her."

Booth looked at her, half expecting to find an answer, to let her tell him what he needed to do.

He looked into her eyes.

He wasn't expecting what he found there.

There was no panic in them.

They were calm, logical and rational as always.

_She's slipping away, she's pulling her walls back up, she's hiding, she..._

And than he heard her voice:

"I trust you, Seeley."

* * *

She closed her eyes and in that instant Booth found the missing piece of the puzzle.

He aimed and fired.

He hit Luke between his eyes.

He was gone, dead.

* * *

Before Booth could react the door flew open.

Cullen himself entered.

When Cullen saw the two bodies, he grinned and said:

"I knew you'd take care of yourselves."

* * *

"I am going to go in there and see for myself if she is okay or not!!!"

Booth smiled.

_There is only one person who could be throwing such a loud fit._

_Angela._

And he was right because Angela stormed in and wrapped Brennan in her arms.

Booth almost heard his heart sing at the sight.

_Except..._

_Except something feels off._

He studied both women for a moment and than he knew.

_They are not hugging each other._

_Ange is hugging Bones._

_Bones is just standing there._

_She is almost catatonic._

* * *

Booth started walking towards her.

"Temperance, are you okay?"

Although his voice felt calm, Angela didn't miss the evident worry in that question.

Brennan didn't react.

Booth got a little closer.

"Tempe?"

Still no reaction.

_Oh good god, don't make me call her Bones again. She has been through enough._

But it was the only thing Booth could think off to make her react.

He tipped her head lightly, by placing his indexfinger on her chin.

That way he could look into her eyes, although she was still avoiding him.

"Bones?"

Her eyes shifted briefly to him, before they rolled back.

If Angela hadn't still been holding her, she would have dropped to the floor.

* * *

Booth heard somebody call out for a medic as he and Angela softly placed her limp body on the floor.

"Come on Tempe!"

"Don't leave me!"

"Not now!"

"Not like this!"

He hugged her to his chest and was surprised at how cold her skin felt.


	35. Revelations at the hospital

The medics entered the room.

"Sir, you need to make place. If you could just..."

And finally Special Agent Seeley Booth, knight in shining FBI issued standard bulletproof vest lost it.

He grabbed the paramedic and hissed at him:

"I am NOT leaving her alone!"

His voice grew louder.

"She has been through enough!"

He was practically yelling at this point.

"I WILL NOT DISSAPOINT HER AGAIN!"

* * *

He felt someone grab his arm.

He was going to lash out when he realized that it was just Angela who was trying to calm him down.

While Booth had been ranting, another paramedic had briefly examined Bones and said:

"We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. She is going into shock."

He turned to Booth:

"And NO sir! You may NOT accompany her!"

" You need medical attention yourself, judging from the way you look."

Booth was about to grab the paramedic when he heard Angela's voice:

"Booth, she has to get to a hospital as soon as possible. I'll drive us there, okay?"

When he finally looked at her, he saw worry and panick in her big eyes.

He nodded and left, Angela quickly followed.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Booth was taken in for examination.

But after just three minutes he joined Angela again.

"Are you done yet?"

But when he looked back at her, she knew.

"Booth! You need to be checked out too you know!"

She rolled her eyes, when Booth sank into the chair next to hers.

Booth placed his head in his hands and started to cry.

Angela immediately felt guilty.

_Me and my big mouth!!! _

_God only knows what they've been through and than I have to lash out at him for not getting medical attention. _

_That's not what he needs. _

_He needs her, he needs his Bones._

She quickly wrapped her arms around him and whispered:

"I'm sorry, Seeley. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

He looked up at her and said:

"I'm just afraid, Ange."

"I'm afraid to lose her, especially since..."

The tears started falling again, preventing him from continuing.

Angela started to soothingly rub circles on Booths back to calm him down.

It was a very rare sight seeing Seeley THIS emotional.

"Especially since what, sweetie? Tell me."

Her voice was soothing, calm and reassuring, just like her touch.

It had a big impact on him, because he pulled himself together, whiped away the tears and whispered:

"Since she said she loves me, Ange."


	36. Setbacks at the hospital

Angela fought the urge to squeal and simply said:

"I'm glad she finally admitted it."

Booth smiled at her, but it was nothing like his famous charm smiles.

The smile didn't reach his eyes, who were gleaming with unshed tears.

Angela knew exactly how Booth felt and she pulled him back into a hug.

They sat like that taking comfort in each others embrace.

* * *

"Uh hum."

Angela turned around, not letting go of Booth and saw the doctor standing there.

It was the same doctor that had treated her when Booth had brought her in after the rape.

"Agent Booth, a word."

_The doctor obviously has bad news._

Booth quickly hugged Angela and whispered:

"I'll be right back, okay Ange?"

She nodded.

Booth followed the doctor to his office.

* * *

Booths mind was racing a mile a minute.

_She can't be dead. _

_If she was, he would've told us by now._

_But what is wrong then?_

_Because something definitely is_.

Booth sat down in the chair, facing the doctor.

"What is wrong doctor?"

The doctor took a deep breath and spoke:

"Dr. Brennans body temperature was very low, we are currently in the process of returning it to normal values."

"She also suffered blood loss, which only added to the hypothermia."

"But worse than that is the fact that she is retreating, once again."

"She has been refusing to eat or drink anything."

"Normally we don't allow family members or "partners" in, but I'm going make an exception for you Agent Booth."

"Because, to be totally honest with you, if she doesn't eat or drink something soon, she might not make it."

* * *

Booth just sat there.

Unable to reply, with the doctors last words, constantly repeating in his head:

_She might not make it._

The doctor allowed Booth a few moments to pull himself together before he spoke up again:

"Agent Booth, will you do it?"

Not trusting his voice, Seeley simply nodded.

"Good, you can come with me."

* * *

A few minutes later, Booth and the doctor were standing outside her hospital room.

"Agent Booth, there is a bowl of broth on the table. Try to get her to eat as much of it as possible."

The older man placed his hand on Booths shoulder and said:

"Good luck."

Booth simply nodded.

_Thank you, I'm going to need it!_

* * *

Booth closed his eyes, said a quick prayer, asking for strength for the both of them, and slowly turned the door knob.

She was lying in the hospital bed, eyes closed.

He walked over to her and sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chair, next to her bed, ready to wait until she would wake up.

* * *

Temperance was wide awake.

She was well aware of the fact that someone had just entered the room.

_God, I hope it's not Booth._

_I really don't want to see him right now._

_I don't want to see anyone._

_I don't want anyone to see me like this._

_To see me so weak._

But deep in her heart, she knew it was Booth.

Deep in her heart, she even realized that she needed him to recover from this.

But she wasn't ready to acknowledge that fact just yet.

"Get out."

* * *

Her voice was so soft that he thought that he was sure that he heard wrong.

"Bones. what..."

But saying that word was like pouring oil on fire.

She shot up in her hospital bed, ripping the IV line out of her arm and yelled:

"OUT! GET! OUT! NOW!"

Alarmed by the sudden screams, the doctor and a nurse stormed into the room, to find a very angry Temperance Brennan and a very shocked Agent Booth.

The nurse quickly tended to the self inflicted wound of ripping the IV out, while the doctor turned to Booth and hissed:

Agent Booth, my office, NOW!

* * *

Booth hesitantly left the room and followed the doctor.

They entered the office and both men sat down.

The doctor ran his hands through his hair.

"Needless to say that whatever happened in there, Agent Booth, can not happen again."

"Now, I don't know what happened to her, since she walked out of here. But I need to know in order to help her."

"So start spilling."

And Booth did.

* * *

Okay, sweeties, just for the record, the medical stuff in here could be true, but its probably not.

I did not do any research, so I don't know if it is true or not.

Hope you enjoyed it

and unless you hit that little review button,

I will never know.

So hit it!


	37. Telling Angela what happened

**Sweeties, reread chapter 36 please, my muse came back and that chapter is a lot longer than you probably remember it!**

**

* * *

**

The doctor closed his eyes, taking everything in that the man in front of him, just told him.

_No wonder! Any person would start shutting people out._

He ran his hands over his face.

_Unfortunately, I know from experience that that doesn't work._

_At all._

* * *

Booth was glad when he saw the doctor close his eyes, it gave him a moment to regroup.

_Come on, Seeley!_

_You can't let her down!_

_She needs you to be strong for her!_

_She needs you..._

And his heart whispered back:

_You need her._

* * *

The comfortable silence between both men was quickly disturbed by a familiar female voice.

"You listen to me, nurse-whatever-your-name-might-be! I'm Brens best friend and I demand to know what the hell is going on here!!!"

* * *

Booth got up and glanced at the doctor, who nodded.

Booth opened the door, grabbed Angela's arm and pulled her in the office.

"Booth!!!"

"DON'T scare me like that!"

She averted her attention to the doctor and said:

"What the hell happened?"

"She yelled so loudly that Hodgins probably heard it!!!"

Booth couldn't suppress a little chuckle.

_Leave it to Ange to exaggerate!_

She spun around on her heels so fast, it made Booth feel dizzy.

"What the hell are you laughing about Booth?"

"This isn't funny!!!"

"We don't know how much that damned kidnapping scarred her Booth!!!"

She took a step closer and looked him in the eye.

"I know that she is strong, okay? But this time she was already hurting physically, mentally and emotionally, BEFORE she was kidnapped."

Her voice dropped and her eyes started to tear up.

"I don't know if she is strong enough to survive this Booth."

Booth stepped closer, wanting to take his in his arms, but she immediately stepped back.

"No."

She looked up at him, to see confusion in his eyes.

"Not yet. First tell me what happened."

And for the second time in just 2 hours, Booth relived the entire nightmare.

Angela listened.

She was horrified.

Booth gave her a few moments to deal with what he had told her about the kidnapping, seeing that he didn't leave anything out, it was a lot to take in.

_Bren, must feel so lost!_

_She opened up to Booth, when she probably only wanted to pull her walls back up._

_She took those pills, "killing" herself to save him._

_Her wounds were ripped open again._

_All of them._

_Sitting on his lap... _

_Sure it was Booths, but that kind of contact was probably to much to handle..._

_Being stripped to her underwear..._

_Reopening those scars on her abdomen..._

_And she still got them out._

_I'm not surprised that she did, but it sidetracked her, away from her emotions._

_Booth thinks she was starting to deal with it, by asking him to call her Bones._

_But I know better._

_The only reason she asked, was probably to have some confirmation that she was still herself._

_Booths Bones._

She sighed angrily at Booth.

"Booth, this still doesn't explain why she was yelling!"

She invaded his personal space and said:

"What triggered it?"

Booth knew that he had no choice, but to tell her.

He whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear it.

"I called her Bones."

"You know what, Booth?"

"I really thought you knew her better than that."

She got up and walked over to the door.

"But clearly you don't."

Without saying another word she left the room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**and unless you hit that little review button,**

**I will never know.**

**So hit it!**


	38. Getting out of the hospital

Booth immediately followed her.

He couldn't stand the thought that he had somehow let Angela down as well.

"Ange! Wait!!!"

He was relieved when he saw her stop and turn around.

She was crying.

He quickly pulled her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Booth, I..."

"Shh, Ange, it's okay."

They stood there for a moment, thinking the same thing.

"This feels good, but I'd rather be hugging Tempe."

They both pulled back in the same moment and Ange said:

"Why don't we go see if she has calmed down yet?"

He nodded and they walked towards her room.

**

* * *

**

"Miss, you can't go home, yet!"

"You are still recovering, you..."

"First, it's DOCTOR Brennan."

"And second, it is my body, MY decision!"

"If I want to go home, I'm going home."

"THAT is final!!!"

She wanted to leave the room when the doctor, Angela and Booth walked in.

With a sigh she sank down on the bed.

* * *

Angela was the first one to speak.

"Sweetie, could you tell me what is going on here?"

She didn't look up as she answered.

"My body temperature is back to normal, Ange. I want to go home."

Angela shot a warning look at Booth, the doctor and the nurse, warning them not to argue with her.

At least not in front of Bren.

She walked over and hugged her friend.

"Than you should go home Bren."

* * *

The doctor and the nurse didn't understand, Booth however did.

_She is much better of at home, where she can relax and finally start dealing with what has happened to her._

_To us._

"Angela is right, Temperance."

She looked up at him.

"If you feel ready, you should go home."

"Why don't you get dressed and ready, I'll go take care off the discharge papers, okay?"

He turned around and started walking out the room.

The doctor soon followed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You're not a doctor! You don't know if she is ready to leave."

Booth looked the doctor in the eye and said:

"No, I don't."

"But she heals best, if she can deal with what happened in her own way."

"We've tried your way. It didn't work."

"Let's give this a chance."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**and unless you hit that little review button,**

**I will never know.**

**So hit it!**


	39. At home and in the gym

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you, Temperance?"

Booth stretched out his arm to touch her, but when he touched her, he felt her stiffen.

He quickly removed his hand.

"I'm sure Booth."

She sighed as she opened the car door and got out of the car.

"Temperance!"

She turned around.

"What is it, Booth?"

Her voice sounded irritated.

"Nothing, just... call me if you need me, Temperance. Okay?"

She barely nodded as she turned around and started to walk towards her apartment.

She walked up to her apartment.

She felt nothing.

She felt numb.

Until she opened the door and got in.

Every memory of the night she ran from Booth and got both of them kidnapped came back.

She could feel her chest constrict, her heartbeat increase and her breathing became shallow.

She stepped back until she could feel the door.

"Okay, relax."

"Nothing is going to happen."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Nothing is going to happen."

She opened her eyes again and scanned everything she could see.

She was relieved to conclude that everything was normal.

And than she saw it...

* * *

Booth clenched his jaw before hitting the punching bag.

He had to take out his frustration on something.

So he had come to the gym, his cell phone right beside him, making sure he wouldn't miss a phone call.

Making sure he wouldn't miss HER phone call.

Booth held a lot of anger inside him.

Anger because of the fact that in the end, Bones still felt like she couldn't trust him enough to let him help her deal with everything.

The rape.

He punched the bag, hard and fast.

_I still can't believe she let me get those damn keys!_

_I should've made her go home._

_I should've protected her._

_I should've..._

He punched the bag again, when those hideous words flashed through his mind.

The scars.

_Seeley Booth, Bones is mine!_

_She will never recover from this!_

_Damn it!_

He punched the bag again.

_How can she?_

_Everytime she takes her shirt of, she will see that hideous reminder of the rape and that bastard that did this to her._

_To us._

_To me._

He. TOOK. her. from. ME.

The kidnapping.

_That entire ordeal was my fault._

_I shouldn't have just allowed her to leave._

_I should've made her stay._

_I should've protected her._

Her "death".

That one made him stop.

He relived that moment for what felt like the umptiest time.

The feeling off her breathing slowing down and the knowledge that her heart would soon stop beating, still shook him to his core.

He finally broke down.

He went to sit down next to the punching bag.

"I can't lose you, Bones."

"I can't."

"I simply can't"

But the fact that affected him the most was the knowledge that she was at home ON HER OWN, without him there to help her get through this.

* * *

Okay, people!!!

I'm very proud and sad to announce that the next chapter will be the last.

If you feel that smths are still not dealt with, let me know

I'm considering writing a sequel.

So let me know what you think, kay?

OH and I won't be cruel.

I'll update the last chapter later tonight!!!

Review, People!!!

* * *


	40. I trust you with my life and my heart!

The sound of his cell phone ringing, shook Booth out of his thoughts.

Realizing that the tune was Hot Blooded, he quickly answered, knowing it was Brennan who was calling.

"B... Temperance?"

He could hear her sobbing.

"Are you okay?"

He started to panick.

_Something must be really wrong if she's crying like this._

"Hold on, Tempe. I'm coming."

* * *

She flipped the phone shut and continued crying.

She was lying, curled up in a ball in her bed.

She was surrounded by Booths stuff.

When she'd scanned the room, after coming in she saw all of his belongings just lying around.

A constant reminder that he loves her.

_How can he possibly love me?_

_I'm socially awkward, I only speak "squint" and to top it off, I'm wrecked goods! _

_Or how does that go?_

_Anyway, he probably didn't even mean it, when he told me he loved me._

_How could he mean it?_

She'd started to gather his things, to throw them out.

And she was doing a good job until she reached the bedroom.

She could still feel his strong, reassuring arms around her.

Making her feel safe and wanted and... and loved.

That's when it hit her.

"I love him."

"I need him."

" I trust him to not abandon me."

Not knowing what to do, she'd collapsed on her bed, surrounded by Booths stuff.

And all of the sudden she heard his voice.

"Call me if you need me, Temperance."

So she picked up her phone and called him.

* * *

Booth had effectively ignored any common traffic rules and had even used the siren to do it.

He nearly jumped out of the car and ran over to the door.

He flew up the stairs and into her apartment to find it empty.

His heart sank into his stomach.

"No, Bones, please not again."

He whispered.

"Please, be here, Temperance."

He closed his eyes.

"Please be here!"

Suddenly he heard a soft sound.

He turned his head to determine it's origine.

_It's coming from the bedroom._

He quietly made his way over to the door.

That's when he saw her.

A sight that left him, Special Agent Seeley Booth and former sniper for the US Army, weak in the knees.

She was lying on her bed, curled up in a ball.

Surrounded by HIS stuff and clutching his sweatshirt to her chest.

He walked over to the bed picked her up and pulled her to his chest, gently rocking both of them back and forth.

* * *

"You...(sob)...came...(sob)..."

"Shh, off course I came, Tempe!"

Booth whispered softly to her curls.

"I will always come for you! You know that, don't you?"

She nodded.

"I love you, Temperance Brennan."

"And I will always come for you."

She looked up at him and whispered.

"I believe you."

She kissed him, rested her head again on his shoulder and said:

"I trust you, Seeley Booth."

"I trust you with my life and my heart."

That's how she spend the rest of the night.

Curled up in Booths arms.

And for the first time since this nightmare began, she wasn't disturbed by them in her sleep.

The end.

* * *

People!!!!

This is it!!!

The end!!!

So for the last time, review and let me know what you think!!!

Thanks for sticking with me and for reviewing.

A special thanks to Ptite Ange.

Sweetie, this never would've worked without you.

Thanks, sweetie!!!

* * *


End file.
